


Five Hundred and Twenty-Two

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Galaxies, Happy Ending, IT'S REALLY ANGSTY, M/M, angsty, galaxy au, hAhaah that was a lie, implied tsukiyama, its kinda a mess, light daisuga, no major deaths, no one dies, space, space travel, space/soulmate au, staars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama are from different galaxies but that could never stop the two from meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shouyo hinata

**Author's Note:**

> uh 
> 
> i feel like i havent written in ages uhdfgn
> 
> i went to this planetarium and learned about the stars and was just like WOWOWOWO
> 
> i dont really know a lot about how space works cuz i've never been there but i tried my best
> 
> heheh i hope you like it~
> 
> talk haikyuu to me
> 
>    <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>

When he's born, there is nothing.

 

No name inscribed on his pale skin, no black mark that would become one.

 

His parents aren't concerned, they know this happens often, and that the name will appear, before the boy turns twelve it should grace him.

 

His eyes are an amber that neither parents have, bright and gold, the sun itself.

 

His hair, just a few strands, is orange; an unusual color for a newborn, but the nurse says to think nothing of it.

 

His mother smiles at the sleeping bundle in her arms, murmuring sweet nothings to him.

 

"I bet you're destined for great things, Shouyou."

_________________________

 

He is seven when he learns about the stars.

 

"Aren't they pretty, Shou?"

 

"Mmhmm!!"

 

He learns that he is only a particle of dust, that their galaxy isn't the only one, that they share the sun with others.

 

"Mommy, are aliens real?"

 

She laughs, shaking her head, "Maybe, Shou."

 

Shouyo loves the sky at night, loves how on certain nights he can see a galaxy that isn't theirs. His mom buys him a telescope and before long he knows where to find the Big Dipper and the Gemini Twins, as well as all the other constellations, he can find the North Star in a heartbeat, and try to count all the other stars. He falls asleep counting, never reaching above a hundred.

 

He still has no name, and his mother tries to not worry.

 

His father has passed, a year ago, only a month before his baby sister was born.

 

She knows that some people are born without names, and some people never get them.

 

She was lucky to have one, to have found him and to have been happy, even if he did leave earlier than he should have.

 

She wishes for Shouyo to have that same happiness, to treasure something so dear that even if lost, it's value will always stay.

 

_________________________

 

He is ten years old when the first scribble materializes, right above his navel. He's so excited; after years of wondering why he had no name it was finally forming.

 

His mother looks pleased, examining the mark and nodding with approval.

 

"This is wonderful, Shou!"

 

Shouyo grins, poking and prodding at the mark.

 

"Its gonna be just like yours!" He exclaims, resting his palm on his mother's neck, above the name inscribed on her.

 

She smiles, "Mm, just like mine."

 

_________________________

 

It is not just like hers.

 

It is a collection of symbols, strange letters that aren't part of the alphabet they know, or any language on this earth.

 

Shouyo is confused, he is thirteen now, and the word on his stomach makes no sense.

 

The kids in school ask him who his mate is, and he laughs, saying it's a secret.

 

He goes home, Natsu's name is formed, a boy by the name of Ren is to be hers.

 

His mother is ill, she doesn't work, and they live off welfare and the money they have left from his father's death.

 

In between nursing his mother and caring for his sister, Shouyo watches the sky.

 

He knows that these stars have been dead for years, that the moon is millions of light years away, but the sky has always felt closer than the ground.

 

He is lonely.

 

Sometimes the name burns, it burns when he looks at the stars, when he thinks of his dream to go out there and explore the galaxies unknown.

 

He wishes that the name was not a jumble of random marks, that it was a real name, the one he was to supposedly meet and love for eternity.

 

He sleeps under the night sky, the moon lights up the world and he has no fears in the dark.

 

_________________________

 

He is sixteen when his mother dies of some sort of cancer, her last words being, "You will be happy."

 

Shouyo wants to ask how, but she's gone, and he's sobbing, Natsu beside him, asking why mommy suddenly fell asleep, asking when she would wake up.

 

Shouyo just hugs his sister and she starts to cry, because she knows their mother is gone.

 

They move to their grandparents, across the country they go.

 

Shouyo's friends are sad to see him go, but he doesn't feel much, he feels empty and alone and it hurts.

 

His grandparents do their best to keep him happy, but he is far from it.

 

He throws himself into his studying, and his grades improve.

 

Their neighbor has a son named Ren, around Natsu's age, and they became friends before even knowing they had each others names.

 

Shouyo finds it funny; the name on you shouldn't mean much, it's just the name of the person you'll love, and even if you don't know that name, you would still love them.

 

But it's weird, because he doesn't have a name, wouldn't that mean there's no one for him to love?

 

The marking is still there, a mess of symbols he still doesn't understand.

 

He can see the stars better in the countryside at night, and he counts them, this time falling asleep at five hundred and twenty-two.

 

_________________________

 

He graduates and moves away, only regretting leaving his little sister, who cried, begging for him to stay.

 

He says he'll come back, but that may be a lie, he doesn't know himself.

 

He studies astronomy, the stars and the planets and endless galaxies; the infinite possibilities.

 

He thinks he falls in love, but that person has someone else's name, and he knows he is wrong.

 

He majors in engineering, earning an advanced degree. He minors in astronomy, and learns to fly a plane, the first step to achieving his dream.

 

He moves to the United States, and joins NASA, he trains day after day, learning all the ways of the spacecraft.

 

He understands its dangerous, but he wants to go out there.

 

He _needs_  to.

 

By the time he is 27, he is ready.

 

It's been ten years since he saw his sister and grandparents, even longer since he saw or spoke to his friends. He suddenly misses his mother, the way she first showed him the vast endless sky.

 

He smiles, wondering if what his mother said would be true, if he would be happy.

 

He steps on the spacecraft, taking a few deep breaths. The commander, a man name Sawamura Daichi, smiles at him, assuring him that this will be one for the books.

 

The pilot is a silver haired man with kind eyes and a mole beneath one if them; Koushi Sugawara.

 

Shouyou is the Mission Specialist, he knows all the ins and outs of the ship. He'll get to exit the ship and do spacewalks, which is what he's most excited for.

 

The three of them have trained together, and Shouyo knows they are reliable, and couldn't ask for more.

 

The countdown starts quickly, going from ten to nine to eight to seven

 

six

 

five

 

four

 

three

 

two

 

one.

 

They're shooting through the air, through the layers of the sky, and Shouyo can see it, the darkness.

 

The earth's atmosphere is behind them, and suddenly, Shouyo is surround by darkness.

 

But then, he sees the stars.

 

They're large and bright and not at all a shape with five points, and he is amazed.

 

He forgets that he has no name, that he'll never fall in love and be happy like his mom desired.

 

He forgets all the tests he pulled all nighters for, the days his body ached from training.

 

Because this,

 

this was worth it.

 

He hears Sawamura and Koushi exchange a few words, both breathing a sigh of relief.

 

They were past step one.

 

It would take three days to reach the moon, and besides recording the details of their flight, there wasn't much to do in the small craft other than play cards.

 

The three do just that, and Shouyo learns that Koushi and Sawamura didn't have names, or even symbols.  But, they still met each other and fell in love.

 

This gives Shouyo a glimmer of hope, but he knows its pointless.

 

The craft shakes a little, and the crew thinks nothing of it, just some slight turbulence. Shouyo checks on a few things to be safe, and nothing is out of place.

 

But then it shakes again, throwing them right into a shower of meteors headed for Earth.

 

The craft is hit and thrown around, caught up in the meteors.

 

The shower passes, but the craft is no longer on course, and there was no telling what lay in the empty abyss.

 

The Earth looks small behind them, Shouyo doesn’t know how such a large planet can appear to be the size of his thumb.

 

Sawamura is trying to get back on course, but the Earth keeps getting smaller and smaller, its Moon disappearing with it.

 

The stars, burning balls of gas, are bright, and Shouyo admires them, how much more beautiful they are than he imagined.

 

The craft hasn’t started losing pressure yet, but it would soon, they were going into depths of space no one had traveled before.

 

Sawamura and Koushi try to save it, but it's impossible, the craft isn’t listening to the signals; the buttons and knobs that Sawamura keeps on pressing.

 

The last thing Shouyo remembers is seeing some bright light, another galaxy, up close its nothing like the swirls he used to see through his telescope, and Shouyo doesn't know what’s happening, because he wasn't going to die, not yet, he had so many more things to see, so many more galaxies.

 

But he figures if he has to die, let it be up here, where there isn't anything like the lack of a love holding him back from happiness.

 

Shouyo mutters an apology to his grandparents, to his old friends, to his sister, and to his mother.

 

And then, there is darkness

 

_________________________  
  
  
tbc 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll probably update sometime in the near future ahah
> 
> thanks for reading~!


	2. tobio kageyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is born with something.
> 
> It must be a name, spanning across the back of neck, it looks like nothing more than a collection of lines and dots, like someone took a paintbrush of black ink and splattered it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hello again! 
> 
> thank you for the awesome comments those made my day!
> 
> i took longer than expected for this chapter but here it is! 
> 
> i hope you like it~

Tobio is born with something.

 

It must be a name, spanning across the back of neck, it looks like nothing more than a collection of lines and dots, like someone took a paintbrush of black ink and splattered it there.

 

By the time he’s two years old, the lines and dots have expanded, and now seem to be an ancient language, his mother tells him it reads “The Sun”, but he doesn’t even know what a sun is.

 

“It’s like a giant star, it burns brighter than any other star in all the galaxies.” She murmurs to him when he crawls into her lap, pawing at her own name.

 

Tobio stares at her, wide-eyed like he can’t believe her words. “Stars…”

 

She smiles, nodding, “Stars.”

 

Tobio lives surrounded by darkness, only the skies stars to light their planet, and the candles they burn.

 

The stars are the only real light Tobio’s ever seen, and he can’t believe something could be brighter than those.

 

___________________________

 

When he is five, Tobio’s dad takes him outside, pointing to the sky, “See that?”, he points to a collection of swirls and bright lights--Tobio assumes it’s a bunch of stars lumped together--and looks down expectantly at his son, “What do you think that is?”

 

“Stars.”

 

His dad smiles, “It’s another galaxy.”

 

“Galaxy?”

 

“There’s so much we don’t know about the universe, its vast endless galaxies, its endless eternities. Don’t you want to know them, Tobio?” His dad stares off into the sky, a look of longing apparent on his face.

 

“Is the sun there?” Tobio asks, pointing at the galaxy.

“Yes, the sun and so much more. So much more that is unknown to us.”

 

“I want to see the sun.” Tobio demands, crossing his arms.

 

“I’m sure you will, Tobio.”

 

“I promise it.”

 

___________________________

 

 

Tobio was angry his dad has lied.

 

He promised Tobio would see the sun.

 

But instead he had to go and get killed.

 

Stupid stupid stupid.

 

Why did he want to explore the unknown so badly? He knew it was dangerous, didn’t he?

 

Tobio doesn’t understand the words that are spoken at the funeral, it’s dark---it’s always dark--but the men say that his fathers death wasn’t in vain. That he helped them uncover so much about that unknown galaxy.

 

Tobio decides he doesn’t want to see the sun anymore.

 

He cries and cries and his mother holds him, but he still cries.

 

The sun was not worth it.

 

___________________________

 

 

Tobio is thirteen when he finally studies the skies again.

 

The galaxy hasn’t changed, to Tobio it just looks like a bright star, and he wonders if the sun really is brighter than all the other stars in the universe.

 

Tobio lays on the ground, his arm reaching upward with it’s palm open. He closes it into a fist and closes his eyes, bringing the closed fist to his heart.

 

The name on his neck itches, but he doesn’t scratch at it.

 

He’s heard the whispers in his school, people scoffing at the words written on him. They tease him, calling him a King with no Queen. He was not a king, he was barely a prince. His mom had become the King’s wife only two years after his father’s death.

 

Tobio was disgusted, he was disgusted by how people spat at him, how his mother now had three other children to attend to, how her eyes were always tired, how he was all alone in the dark world. He hates the King for allowing those crafts to launch, to continuously lose lives, for what? For the discovery of another star? Stars were more abundant than lives, yet those just kept going to waste.

 

Tobio knows there is more, that their planet is just one of millions, maybe billions. He knows that there is an infinite amount of possibilities, that in reality, he will be confined for eternity, and he’ll never learn what sort of light the sun makes. He knows that he is nothing, that he will never know the endless possibilities of the endless galaxies.

 

Still, he finds himself wanting to know, wanting to uncover the same secret his father died for.

 

He stares at the sky, hoping somehow he’ll get an answer.

 

It doesn’t come.

 

___________________________

 

 

He counts the stars, even in his sleep. He falls asleep watching them, his eyelids fluttering shut as exhaustion takes over. The highest he’s ever counted is five hundred and twenty-two, even though he knows the stars are infinite, constantly dying and being born.

 

He’s seventeen now, no longer in the education system. He applies for the military, their planet consisted of many countries, and his prided themselves on their strength.

 

He visits his mom sometimes, though she barely remembers him. She’s be brainwashed by the riches of the capital, and Tobio hates it. He hates the corruption, the betrayal.

 

They’ve finally shut down the space exploration programs, after families revolted and almost overthrew the government.

 

Tobio was waiting for a miracle that would save him, that would save all of them from the imminent destruction of society.

 

He contemplated running away, disappearing into another country, changing his name and leaving behind who he once was.

 

But he knows that the past would just catch up to him.

 

More than anything, Tobio wants to be happy.

 

He wants to smile and laugh, he wants to have someone beside him, he wants to know what the sun even means, who is supposed to fall in love with? Is there anyone? All of his classmates have found jobs, all of them have found the other half of their soul, but Tobio was still searching. He had no idea what he was looking for, he just looked.

 

He is twenty-two when he is sent off to another country to fight in war. He doesn’t say goodbye to his mom, he doubts she even recalls she had another son.

 

Tobio sees so much death, he sees his comrades dies, he sees the one person he thought he could love blown to smithereens, he sees so much he wish he hadn’t seen.

 

Tobio is even more lost than before.

 

When the battle is over and the war is won, he is sent back home, one of only a thousand remaining soldiers, a tenth of what had there was to begin with. Tobio wins medals of bravery, of courage, but they mean nothing. What is bravery? What is courage? Letting others die so you can live? Killing? Standing by as your comrades die? The ones who die deserve the medals, not the ones who live.

 

The ones who try, the ones who cared enough to give their life for something so futile as a country, are the ones who deserve to be called brave.

 

A man named Kei Tsukishima had served with him, he was blond and arrogant. His mate, a brunette, had been shot, and had been dying. Tobio remembers the way Tsukishima had held the boy’s head in his arms, how he had cried. Tsukishima and Tobio became friends, keeping each other alive when surviving alone wasn’t really living.

 

Tsukishima tells Tobio how he met Yamaguchi, how they went to grade school together and didn’t find out they had each other’s names on them until after they had both confessed.

 

Tobio found this funny. He realizes names don’t mean much, after all, they're just who you are going to fall in love with.

 

So would that mean Tobio, one with a name that isn’t a name, would never fall in love?

 

Tsukishima doesn’t pry Tobio about the strange lettering on his neck, and Tobio is grateful. Tsukishima was an asshole, he joked about death and war, he teased Tobio about his fascination of the stars. Tobio didn’t blame him. He just retaliated, calling Tsukishima names, but never really meaning any of it, too embarrassed to say he was grateful Tsukishima was there, grateful he had a friend.

 

They make it through the war, both of them do.

 

They both visited the brunette’s grave, Tadashi Yamaguchi. It wasn’t really him buried there, his body was lost along with the other thousands of men.

 

Tsukishima had laid the medal he received on Yamaguchi’s grave, and closed his eyes, murmuring something under his breath that Tobio didn’t try to hear.

 

Tsukishima stands, and salutes to Tobio. Tobio salutes back, and then Tsukishima turns, and walks away, not looking back, and Tobio turns too, headed back to a place he called home even though he didn’t know what home was. Tobio never even got to say thank you.

 

Tobio was not brave.

 

He was running from himself, running from the want to explore the endless skies, to discover what the sun was.

 

He counts the stars again, but he stops counting at five hundred and twenty-two, and instead, cries until he is asleep.

 

___________________________

 

He is 27, sitting on the steps of his home, the one he bought for himself, when he sees the lights.

 

The lights aren’t stars, they aren’t like any light he’s seen before. They’re flashing on and off, and they seem to be attached to a vehicle. It looks like the craft Tobio’s father had once flown. The lights falter, and the dark shadow falls into the woods.

 

Tobio wanders towards it, candle in hand. The lights are red now, dim and low. It is night, and the stars are not as bright as usual. Tobio cautiously approaches the strange craft, wondering if the government had lied and was still deploying crafts, sending people to their deaths on a wild whim that they would live and find something amazing and unknown.

 

He finds a door and opens it, and inside the lights flicker on, bright as the stars. He sees three figures, two of them curled up against each other, the other curled up into a ball.

 

Tobio isn’t sure what to do or say, because these people aren’t from here, he knows it. They have pale skin, at least one of them does, and orange hair, and surely that isn’t natural?

 

Tobio tip toes over to the orange one and gently nudges him, “Hello?”

 

The boy groans and lifts his head up, his eyes are closed, “Am I dead…?”

 

“Ah, no?”

 

His eyes open, and Tobio almost falls backwards, because his eyes are amber and bright, brighter than any star Tobio’s ever seen, and he wonders if this was the sun.

 

“OH MY GOD.”

 

Tobio stares blankly at the boy, confused. “Excuse me?”

 

“DAICHI! SUGAWARA! WAKE UP!” The boy tries to run over to the two curled against each other, but trips.

 

“The gravity’s all wonky…” He murmurs, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Um, who are you?” Tobio asks, eyeing the boy sprawled across the floor of the craft.

 

“Oh, I’m Shouyo Hinata!” He offers a hand, and Tobio just stares at it.

 

“Tobio Kageyama.” Tobio says, still staring at the outstretched hand.

 

“This isn’t Earth, huh?” The boy, Shouyo, says.

 

“Earth?”  Tobio mumbles.

 

“Hah, didn’t think so…” Shouyo sighs, crawling over to the other two on board.

 

“Well, Tobio, it’s nice to meet you.” Shouyou grins, and Tobio decides it’s a hundred times more blinding than the stars.

 

Tobio just nods and stares in amazement at the blinding boy who shakes awake the other passengers.

 

“Ah, it’s nice to meet you too.”

___________________________

_tbc_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have midterms and stuff this week but i do have the final chapter planned out i just have to write it! it might be a week (or more who knoows) but hopefully it'll be soon! 
> 
> thanks for reading~!


	3. stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo looks up and his breath is taken away. He can see so many stars, thousands upon thousands of glowing flames. He wants to count them, right then and there. He wonders if he could grab one if he reached up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO friends
> 
> oops has it really been a month ahahah...
> 
> welp here it is! chapter 3! i'm going to make his fic four chapters because i didnt want to put a bunch of more stuff in this chapter here.
> 
> i hope you like it!

His eyes open to see dark blue staring down at him.

 

Shouyo blinks once, murmuring a question while rubbing the back of his head. The dark blue responds to him, letting him know that he is in fact not dead.

 

“OH MY GOD.”

 

Shouyo runs over to Koushi and Sawamura, tripping and angrily grumbling before crawling the rest of the way there, and he tells the owner of the dark blue eyes his name when asked.

 

“Tobio Kageyama.”

 

Tobio looks awkward, staring at Shouyo’s outstretched hand curiously. He doesn’t seem to know what Earth is either, and Shouyo wonders where they are. Tobio doesn’t look anything like an alien, or at least not like the ones he saw in storybooks growing up. He understands what he's saying, and seems very very human.

 

“Well, Tobio, it’s nice to meet you.”

 

The mark on Tobio’s neck itches, and he brushes away the hair hanging over it, scratching at it.

 

Shouyo wakes up the other two passengers, they blink their eyes open slowly and Shouyo hugs them, grinning.

 

“Um, so, we kind of...aren’t from here?” Shouyo stands and stumbles towards Tobio. He trips and Tobio catches his arm, holding him upright.

 

“The oxygen levels here are similar to those on Earth…” Koushi mumbles, poking at a few buttons that beep back at him miserably.

 

“The air is made up of the same stuff, yeah?” Shouyo asks.

 

“Yeah.” Sawamura responds, standing slowly, steadying himself on the wall.

 

“Ah, so I know this is all happening really fast, but do you know of a place we could, um, talk? It’s not safe to be in the craft after a crash.” Shouyo looks concerned, his eyebrows furrow and Tobio wonders where he came from, who this bright man that shines like the stars is.

 

“Um, yeah, here, come with me.” Tobio backs out of the craft, waiting for the other three to follow him. They each step out carefully, looking around in amazement.

 

Shouyo looks up and his breath is taken away. He can see so many stars, thousands upon thousands of glowing flames. He wants to count them, right then and there. He wonders if he could grab one if he reached up for it.

 

Tobio walks back to his house, glancing at the orange star every now and then, to make sure he was there, to make sure he was real.

 

The other two look amazed as well, their hands are intertwined as they stare up at the dark sky, littered with shooting stars.

 

Tobio enters the house, lighting a candle as he moves through the darkness. He has them sit around the table and wonders if he should ask them if they want anything to eat or drink, but then he wonders if they would like what he has to offer, heck, do they even eat?

 

“Um, so…” Shouyo starts, nervously glancing from Sawamura and Koushi to Tobio.

 

“I’m Sawamura Daichi. This is Koushi Sugawara. We’re part of a space exploration organization.”

 

Tobio nods, he knows plenty about those who want to explore space.

 

“We were on a craft headed to the moon, but there was an accident, and we got sent spiraling towards what I thought was a black hole.” Sawamura explains. “Frankly, I have no idea where we are, or if I’m dreaming or dead.” He sighs, and Koushi pinches him.

 

“Clearly we’re alive, so let’s be grateful for that. We have to figure out where we are.” Koushi states, huffing a little.

 

“Have you ever heard of Earth?” Sawamura asks Tobio. Tobio shakes his head.

 

“What about Mars? Jupiter? Saturn? The Milky Way? The sun?” Shouyo lists off different parts of their galaxy, hoping Tobio will know something.

 

“The sun…?” Tobio mumbles, his mark itching again. “Yes, I’ve heard of the sun.”

 

“Do you know what galaxies are?” Koushi asks.

 

“Yes. There are an infinite amount of them, right?” Tobio asks.

 

“Yeah, we believe they are. Say, does this planet of yours...have any sort of ruling party we could speak with?” Sawamura asks.

 

Tobio gives him a funny look. “Um, well, the king rules this land.”

 

Sawamura sighs, “What do we do?”

 

“Okay, so, Tobio, we’re from another galaxy. I think that black hole wasn’t a black hole, and that’s how we ended up here. And we have no idea how we’re going to get back home.” Koushi states. “Is there an organization here that does research relating to outer space?”

 

Tobio shakes his head, “There used to be, but it was overthrown by rebels. People kept on disappearing into the unknown and never returning.”

 

“Is there anyone of that organization we could speak to?” Koushi asks.

 

“The king’s your best bet.” Tobio informs him.

 

“How far from the capital of this land are we?” Sawamura asks,

 

“We’re in a village on the outskirts of the city that the king lives in. I can take you there tomorrow if you’d like.” Tobio offers without knowing what he’s saying.

 

“If you could, that’d be really helpful!” Koushi grins.

 

“It’s not a problem. You can spend the night as well.” Tobio tells them.

 

“Thank you!” Koushi looks extremely relieved, as do the other two--

 

“He fell asleep.”

 

Koushi and Sawamura laugh at Tobio’s monotonous statement.

 

“Yeah, he must be exhausted.” Koushi smiles at the sleeping boy before standing. “Could I have a glass of water?”

 

Tobio nods, quickly rising as well and running to grab Koushi water. He’s headed back, standing at the corner where the kitchen meets the living room, and hears the two men talking in hushed voices.

 

“Should we trust him?” Sawamura asks, looking around, an unnatural look of fear on his face.

 

Koushi smiles softly and nods, “What else would we do? We’re lost, Daichi. Really lost.”

 

“How are you so calm?” Daichi asks, running hand through his hair.

 

“We've been trained, haven't we? To handle any situation thrown at us. All of this--” Koushi gestures around the room, “--is weird. It’s crazy and it doesn’t feel real. I’m really scared, but being scared won’t get us back home. Besides, it’s pretty amazing, right?”

 

“What?”

 

“This is another galaxy. It’s amazing! They really are more of them, imagine how many more people there are that we didn’t know existed? How many more galaxies? I can see why Shouyo always got so excited at the idea of finding something like this.” Koushi stares fondly at the young man, like a mother would do to their son.

 

Sawamura stares wide eyed before letting out a light laugh, “Yeah, I guess it is pretty amazing.”

 

Tobio enters the room, handing Koushi his glass. “I have an extra bedroom if you’d like to stay there.”

 

“That’s fine! Thank you so much, Tobio.” Koushi says, smiling widely.

 

“N-no problem. The couch pulls out into a bed, if he wants to sleep there.” Tobio points to Shouyo, who’s sleepily blinking his eyes open.

 

“Nngh?”

 

Koushi laughs, ruffling his hair, “Want to head to bed, sleepyhead?”. Shouyo nods, yawning.

 

Tobio shows the two to their room, and comes back to find Shouyo on the couch, already asleep.

 

_idiot._

 

He tosses a blanket on him and definitely _does not_ make sure it’s covering the entirety of his small body and he definitely does not tuck a pillow under his head while _accidentally_ touching his soft hair, nope, definitely not.

 

Tobio huffs at the sleeping figure before he wanders outside, sitting on the porch. He doubts he’ll get much sleep tonight.

 

The stars look brighter than usual, their moon sits at the top of the sky. He remembers learning that all planets have moons, and he wonders where the light for theirs come from if there is no sun.

 

He tries counting the stars, but stops at fifty-two. He wonders if it’s possible to count to infinity.

 

He knows that it’s not.

_it really is amazing._

 

He hears the light pattering of footsteps, and looks over his shoulder to see Shouyo, standing swaddled in the blanket he had placed on him.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Tobio asks.

 

“Mm.”

 

Shouyo sits next to Tobio, staring up at the sky.

 

“Aren’t you scared?” Tobio blurts out without thinking.

 

“Huh? Oh, well, a little. I really hope you don’t eat me or something.” Shouyo laughs. “It’s pretty scary being in such a strange place. But, the stars here...they look the same as the ones back home, except brighter.”

 

“Really?”

 

“I like it.”

 

They sit like that, in silence, for a while. Tobio doesn’t know what the other boy is thinking, and he has so many questions he wants to ask about where he’s from, about the sun and about all the other endless galaxies. He doesn’t know why he thinks that Shouyo has the answers to his questions.

 

“When I was little, my mom bought me a telescope. The first time I look through it I was so amazed. I didn’t realize stars were so big or the mars was so red and that the moon was so bright.”

 

Tobio hums a little, nodding, letting Shouyo go on.

 

“Everyone around me always seemed to know what was going to happen in life. They wanted to be doctors, or lawyers, or engineers, they wanted to fall in love and settle down and have a family and grow old, happy and content with what they had.”

 

“I just wanted to understand how it was possible that through my telescope I could see endless stars and comets, and how there were endless galaxies that I didn’t know. I just wanted to understand how they were so many endless possibilities. I felt so empty not knowing.” Shouyo sighs a little, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“I think we’re not supposed to know.” Tobio says out loud. “Knowing would be boring, right?”

 

Shouyo looks at Tobio, whose staring up at the sky, and wonders how he’s lived in the darkness of life all his life.

 

“Boring?”

 

“Well, if you knew about all those galaxies, what’s the wonder in learning? I think not knowing is more wonderful than never being curious.” Tobio mumbles, hoping his words make some sort of sense.

 

Shouyo smiles, grins, his eyes shining bright, too bright---

 

_the sun?_

 

“You’re right!” Shouyo giggles,

 

“I’m happy, Tobio.”

 

“Why? Because I haven’t eaten you yet?” Tobio asks teasingly, snickering.

 

“W-what? Hmph, yes, but I’m happy because although all of this is so unreal, it’s amazing. I’m happy I’m here, on this strange planet in a different galaxy. And I think I’m happy that there are so many galaxies, because ha would mean there are endless possibilities, and that’s a really amazing thing.”

 

Tobio nods, smiling without realizing the ends of his mouth were turning upwards.

 

“Your face doesn’t look so scary like that.” Shouyo laughs.

 

Tobio huffs and frowns, and Shouyo squeaks, hiding behind his hands, apologizing over and over while still laughing.

 

“What’s it like where you’re from?” Tobio asks.

 

“Well, it’s called the Milky Way Galaxy. There are a bunch of planets, and we come from Earth. Earth is green and there’s a lot of water, about seventy percent of earth is actually just oceans and bodies of water! It’s really big too. There’s so many places I’ve never been that I want to see. I used to live in a country called Japan, but I moved to America to pursue my dream of going to space. That’s why I can speak English.”

 

“English?”

 

“That’s what you’re speaking right now!” Shouyo exclaims, “Don’t you know that?”

 

“It’s not called English.” Tobio states.

 

“What is it then?” Shouyo huffs, crossing his arms. When Tobio tells him the name (some weird combination of sounds that make no sense) he just shrugs.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m glad we both speak it. Does everyone on the planet speak that?”

 

Tobio nods, “Some countries have developed their own language, but for the majority we all speak the same one.”

 

“Weird.” Shouyo says, “Back home, almost every country speaks a different language.”

 

Tobio shrugs, “That’s weird and inconvenient.”

 

“You think? I think it’s pretty cool how they’re so many of them. But for the majority, most educated people know how to speak English, so it’s a pretty global language. It’s actually not the most common language, but I think it’s pretty useful,” Shouyo mumbles to himself. “Oh! It’s always night here, right?”

 

Tobio shrugs, “I guess you could say that.”

 

“Is there no sun?”

 

Tobio looks down at the ground, kicking up the dirt. “No.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I like the sun, but I think the sky at night is even more wonderful.”

 

“How bright is the sun?” Tobio asks, the question rolls off his tongue, and he blushes, diverting his gaze to the ground. 

 

“The sun...is basically a giant star. From far away it’s yellow, but sometimes it can be red and orange, like when it rises and sets.” Shouyo smiles. “It’s really big, and takes up almost all of the mass of our solar system. Compared to the sun, Earth is even smaller than a speck of dust.” Shouyo tells Tobio.

 

“Wow…” Tobio wants to see the sun, wants to know what the word on his neck really means, what it really is. 

 

“If we ever figure out how to get back home, you should come with us. You can see the sun and all the other things on Earth! You could eat a meat bun!” Shouyo grins.

 

“I...would like that.” _A meat bun?_

 

“Wouldn’t it be really cool if we found a way to travel between the galaxies? That’d be super amazing!”

 

Tobio nods, “It would be.”

 

Sometime in the night, between their small talk of old dreams and quiet mumblings and jokes directed at each other without any real truth behind them, both Tobio and Shouyo fall asleep.

 

The stars continue to twinkle; even on this planet they’re light years away.

 

But, perhaps it’s just tonight, they seem a few years closer.

  
_______________________  
  
_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully the final part will be up in less than a month this time :D
> 
> as always, thanks for reading~


	4. the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio doesn't really understand much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're garbage and you know it clap your hands !! *claps hands*
> 
> hEYO FRIENDS. ITS been way too long and im so so sorry but chapter 4 is finally here and oops its short but guess whose making this 5 chapters me ahahah it might end up becoming even longer and i might make a series out of this but who knows 
> 
> ANYWAY i hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> also i got a tumblr! talk to me about this fic or anything and ask questions and stuff!!
> 
>    <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>

"Oi.”

 

“OI.”

 

“WAKE UP YOU--”

 

Shouyo’s orange eyes shoot open, and he groans groggily, “What the hell.”

 

Tobio’s standing in front of him, arms crossed. “You weren’t waking up.”

 

Shouyo huffs, hiding under the giant comforter he doesn’t remember having, “But it’s still dark!”. The porch is not comfortable, but the comforter makes it bearable. He huddles under it, peering out through a gap to see Tobio’s unfazed expression.

 

“It’s always dark, idiot.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Tobio sighs, shaking his head. “Come inside. The other two are already up. I made breakfast.” Shouyo’s ears perk at the thought of food, immediately sitting up. The comforter is wrapped around him snugly, and he looks like a burrito, his hair is sticking up wildly and Tobio would laugh at the sight, but he hasn't laughed in ages.

 

“Wait, didn’t you fall asleep out here, too?” Shouyo asks, slowly standing up. He stumbles a bit, but Tobio catches his arms, balancing him.

 

“Yeah, but I woke up a while ago.” Tobio simply states. “Do you like pancakes?”

 

“Pancakes..? YES!” Shouyo pauses, thinking for a bit before speaking again. "Wait, these are normal pancakes, right?" He asks, raising an eyebrow suspiciously

 

Tobio scoffs and rolls his eyes, "No, idiot, we use human flesh instead of flour."

 

Shouyo's eyes widen, "What the hell."

 

"Of course they're normal pancakes." Tobio sighs, heading back inside. "They're on the table."

 

"Uwaah~ It smells decent!!" Shouyo grins, his nose twitching like a cat's.

 

"I'd hope so." Tobio huffs, entering the dining room.

 

"Morning, Shou!" Koushi smiles at his bed head, "Slept well?"

 

"Yup!" Shouyo hums, plopping himself down into a chair. Tobio thinks he looks too comfortable for his own good.

 

"Thanks for breakfast, Tobio." Sawamura yawns, smiling tiredly.

 

Tobio nods, "We should get going soon." His eyes narrow at the orange headed boy stuffing his face.

 

"Imph almof done!" Shouyo says, his voice muffled and syrup dribbling down his chin.

 

Koushi laughs, his grey eyes crinkling around the edges. Tobio notices Sawamura staring fondly at Koushi, a strange smile on his lips that reaches his eyes.

 

_So that's love?_

 

"Done!" Shouyo grins, "Thanks, Tobio!"

 

"Y-you're welcome." Tobio huffs, ignoring the way Shouyo's eyes are lit up like always, the way he may as well be a flame, always burning, even brighter in the dark.

 

(it's always dark)

 

Tobio takes away their plates and sticks them in the sink, telling himself he'll get around to them eventually. He's never had to clean more than one plate, never had to cook for more than one. He's always been by himself, and he decides he likes having people around. Koushi and Sawamura are nicer than any of the natives he knows, and Shouyo is annoying, yes, he's annoying and he seems to be an idiot, but for some reason, he isn't sure why, Tobio finds him to be like a star. He's loud and he talks too much, but he shines. And Tobio is amazed by him. Amazed by his ability to shine even on a strange planet, somewhere so far away from his home that he may never make it back. Tobio doesn't know why the symbols on his neck burn when he looks at Shouyo, why his chest hurts and his brain slows. He is unsure of himself, he is scared and terrified but adrenaline seems to pump through him when he glances up to meet Shouyo's eyes.

 

_The sun?_

 

"Should we be headed out?" Sawamura asks, stretching as he stands, dragging Tobio out of his thoughts.

 

"Yeah." Tobio grabs a few coins and shoves them in his pocket. It was a short journey to the city, they'd have to ride a rickshaw through the gates. Tobio rarely went to the city, and he had no reason to. His mother did not remember him, and he knew no one else in the city.

 

"Why are you putting rocks in your pocket?" Shouyo asks, pointing to the coins.

 

"These? It's our currency. It's how we pay for goods." Tobio states.

 

"Ohhhhh." Shouyo stares at them. "We use metals and paper back home."

 

"Paper? Paper has little value, doesn't it?" Tobio asks, confused. Paper was abundant, why use it as money?

 

"It's not the paper itself, but the value behind it." Shouyo tells him, shrugging. "It's kinda funny how much we'd do for the teeny piece of paper."

 

"Weird." Tobio mutters, but silently questioning the purpose behind the paper's value.

 

Shouyo sticks his tongue out, "You're weird."

 

"Now, now, kids. Let's all get along here." Koushi smiles, ushering them out of the house.

 

"It really is always dark..." Shouyo mumbles, staring at the sky in amazement. He turns to Tobio and grins, "I like being able to see the stars like this."

 

Tobio bits his tongue, refrains from spitting out the words but you are a star.

 

"We just go West from here. It isn't too far." Tobio informs them.

 

"Aye, aye, sir." Sawamura grins.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Shouyo likes the dark blue, he likes the constant night sky, the stars that never fade, that never seem to die.

 

He thinks Tobio is fascinating, his entire being is just amazing. His very existence is astounding, it's unbelievable.

 

Tobio reminds him of the stars and of the moon. He's like a shadow; darkness reflecting light.

 

The name on him itches when he meets the dark blue eyes, it itches when he hears Tobio say his name. It burns when Tobio brushes dirt off his shoulder, and it burns when Tobio almost smiles, not scary at all.

 

"How much further?" Shouyo asks, almost tripping over a tree that's been uprooted. Tobio catches his arm, huffing.

 

_the name burns again._

 

"Don't stare up when you walk. And we're almost there."

 

Shouyo pouts, but nods, looking forward instead of at the stars.

 

He glances to his left and smiles at Tobio, his expression is soft and his hair is tinted a dark blue by the starlight.

 

Shouyo looks at Tobio the same way he looks at the stars, utterly amazed, and his eyes shine, an amber fire burning.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Tobio stops about a fourth of a mile away from the city, and hails a rickshaw. They all board it, and before long they're entering through the city gates. An officer asks them to state what their business in the city is, and Tobio says that they're there to go the market. The others stay silent, not wanting to be questioned.

 

The city is huge, small shops selling trinkets litter the streets. Tobio had forgotten how large the city was, with its hundreds of pathways and gardens, flowers budding by starlight, and the large fountain in the heart of if all, the plaza that could seen from the arched entrance. They get off the rickshaw once they've traveled to the central market area, Tobio placing a few of the stones in the driver’s palm, and mutters a thanks.

 

They walk through the streets, Shouyo getting distracted by this and that, and Tobio has to stick by his side, making sure he doesn't break anything or get lost.

 

"Tobio!!" He exclaims suddenly, pointing to a display. "That! That's the Sun!"

 

Tobio is intrigued and walks over. It's a painting of a circle, it's red and yellow and orange and the colors all mesh together. Behind the circle is only darkness, and what Tobio thinks are stars.

 

He is amazed by it.

 

"This was painted by the only survivor of the space explorations. It was found in his room at the institution before he, ah, passed." The vendor informs them.

 

Tobio remembers that. He recalls the news passing through town, that the only survivor had lost his sanity and had killed himself, supposedly set himself on fire.

 

The colors on the canvas seem to come to life and Tobio's skin itches, his throat feels dry and his head pounds. The vendor is still talking but Tobio doesn't process the words, his eyes are glazed over, and he can hear his father's voice.

_"Someday, I'll see the sun."_

_"The unknown is amazing, Tobio. Isn't it?"_

_"Beyond our stars, there is even more."_

 

The painting is glowing, radiating, creating a light that doesn't exist, and Tobio is suddenly running, his heart pounding in his chest.

 

"Tobio?" Shouyo's voice is close, it is soft and sweet. Tobio realizes he's run into an empty alley and curled into himself, his knees pulled up to his chest.

 

"Father...my father..." Tobio mutters uselessly, squeezing his eyes tight, trying to blink away images of a bright light, of his father facing an unimaginable fate.

 

_why did he want to see the unknown so badly?_

 

Shouyo's hand is on his knee and Tobio opens his eyes slowly to meet the amber flames.

 

"Tobio--"

 

"Why? Why would you ever want to see what the infinite possibilities were when you know there is no such thing as eternity?" Tobio shuts his eyes again, and he's angry for some reason. Angry at the world for not making sense, for questioning existence, for his own curiosity. Angry at the fact he's always been alone, that he'll always be alone.

 

"Because...I think if I never found out, I'd go crazy." Shouyo tells hims, sitting beside him, shoulder to shoulder. The name itches.

 

"And? Do you understand now? Aren't you still confused? How is this, how is existing, even possible?" Tobio spits out, hands turning into fists.

 

"Of course I'm still confused, asshole. Nothing makes sense. I'll never know why I exist. But, I'm happy." Shouyo mumbles the last part quietly, but Tobio hears him.

 

"How?"

 

"Because now I know that they are more galaxies. There may be no eternity, but there are an infinite number of possibilities." Shouyo smiles, "So, there's always hope."

 

Tobio glances to his left and meets Shouyo's eyes, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Do you have a name written on your skin like we do?" Tobio asks.

 

"Y-yes."

 

"Do you know what it's like to have a name that makes no sense?" Tobio asks bitterly.

 

"I-I do." Shouyo tells him. "I...the name on me isn't a name."

 

Tobio's head leans against the cement of the building behind him, his hands loosely hold each other over his knees. "And you still have hope?"

 

"I..." Shouyo has no way of responding to that.

 

Tobio stands, "Thank you, but I don't have any hope. No matter the possibilities, I'll always be alone."

 

Shouyo frowns and stands as well, dusting himself off. "You're not alone."

 

"But I'm--"

 

"I'm here, aren't I?"

 

Tobio turns and sees Shouyo's eyes, and the back of his neck is on fire, the name is burning him.

 

_the sun is on fire._

 

Shouyo's eyes are flames, flicks of golden amongst the amber, like sparks flying off a fire.

 

"I'm here."

____________________________________________________________

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -cue angsty music* I SHOULD BE BACK SOON ENOUGH WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER thanks for reading ^^


	5. names are just names (souls are for life)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah hi there
> 
> talk to me on my [tumblr ](http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/) i'll be super happy

_"I'm here."_

 

Tobio isn't sure what to say, because his entire life he's heard people say that same thing, but yet he's still alone.

 

He wonders why he has so much trust in this boy he met a day ago. This boy who is a different race, who isn't even from this galaxy.

 

How could that even be?

 

What exactly was he feeling?

 

His stomach turned and his chest ached and he didn't understand the burning sensation at all--

 

"Tobio? Tobio? Tobio, are you listening?" Shouyo huffs.

 

Tobio just nods, not meeting his eyes in fear that he may actually burn.

 

He thinks back to a conversation he had with his mother more than fifteen years ago.

 

_"Mommy, how do you know?" Tobio's seated on his mother's lap, looking up at her with large navy eyes._

_She smiles, "Know what?"_

_Tobio huffs, stuffing his face into her neck, "You know...! When you meet your...soulmate." Tobio mutters the word; the back of his neck feels cold._

_"Ah, well, you just do." She told him, smiling knowingly._

_"Mommy...!"_

_She laughs, "Okay, okay. You know because it hurts."_

_"Huh?" Tobio didn't know much about soul mates, but he thought they were meant to make you feel whole, not pain._

_"Hm, well, it burns. Your mind aches because you can't understand the emotion for the longest time. Your skin feels like it's on fire, and the name feels like a flame, burning away."_

_"That sounds painful." Tobio huffs, crossing his arms._

_"Aha, Tobio, love is supposed to be painful. Even when you find your soulmate, it's not all fun and games. Sometimes you don't love them as you thought you would, and sometimes you expect someone completely different than who you have. Sometimes people fall in love with the wrong soul, but sometimes it all works out the way it was planned, and sometimes you really fall in love."_

_"Do you love daddy?" Tobio asks, playing with the necklace around her neck; a small piece of a meteorite hands on a silver chain._

_"Yes. We were lucky. After we found out we had each other's name, we were ecstatic." She smiles, kissing Tobio's forehead. "I know one day you'll find someone who makes you happy, Tobio."_

_Tobio just huffed at that, rolling his eyes before settling into his mothers lap and falling asleep to her quiet humming._

"Let's get back to Sawamura and Koushi." Tobio mutters, standing slowly.

 

"Tobio."

 

"Yea?"

 

"I mean it." Shouyo stands beside him, determination on his face.

 

"Meant what?" Tobio asks.

 

"That I'm here."

 

"What difference does it make?" Tobio sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. Why did it matter? "Let's just head back, okay?"

 

Tobio doesn't notice the way Shouyo nearly squeaks out an "Okay," and he doesn't see Shouyo jump when he catches sight of the word on Tobio's neck.

___________________________________________________

_"What does my name mean?" Shouyo looks at his mom while she makes his breakfast.  
_

_"Hm? Well, Hinata means sunflower, I believe, and Shouyo...well, Shouyo is the name of someone who's always looking, someone who is affectionate and joyful, and seeks happiness." His mother hums a little as she flips a pancake._

_"Do you think my name's on someone else?" Shouyo asks, not entirely processing his mother's words, and staring at the name on the side of her neck._

_"Mm, of course. And someday a name will be on you." His mom smiles, laughing softly into her palm._

 

Shouyo Hinata

 

_Shouyo couldn't wait till the day he saw those words on someone else's skin._

 

___________________________________________________

 

_My name._

_My name is on Tobio's skin._

 

___________________________________________________

 

"Where exactly are we going?" Shouyo asks once they've met back up with Koushi and Sawamura.

 

Tobio points to the palace in the center of the city, standing tall and proud with minarets surrounding it and an arched entrance.

 

"Woaaah!" Shouyo grins, "So, we're gonna meet the king?"

 

Tobio nods, "Hopefully."

 

"You sound uncertain." Koushi says, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

 

"Ah, I do have some connections," Tobio tells him, "but the king does not like talking about other galaxies or our exploration program."

 

"Why?" Sawamura asks, his voice full of curiosity.

 

"Well, we've tried and failed. And many people have died on these explorations." Tobio sighs, shaking his head, "They were too curious."

 

Shouyo huffs, "Curiosity isn't a bad thing, stupid."

 

"Yeah, but it is a dangerous thing." Tobio states, eyes cold and staring off somewhere that Shoyou is afraid to know.

 

Shouyo does not respond to that.

 

They walk in silence for most of the walk, Shouyo occasionally getting distracted by vendors, while Sawamura and Koushi whisper quietly to each other. Tobio would be lying if he said he didn't see their closed hands and feel a pang of something in his chest.

 

"WOAAH!"

 

Tobio hadn't realized they had reached the palace, and they were behind a number of other people, all wishing to speak to the king. He fiddles with the badge in his pocket and takes a deep breath before making his way to the front of the line.

 

"Tobio?" Shouyo calls after him but Koushi hushes him and tells him to let Tobio speak with the royal guard.

 

Tobio clears his throat and one of the guards looks down at him unimpressed.

 

"There is a line, _sir_." The voice is thick, full of sarcasm, and Tobio swears he's heard it before--

 

" _Kei?!_ " Tobio nearly screams and eyes the crowd trying to get into the castle. He figures he has to hurry unless he wants the crowd to cause an uproar.

 

"Tobio." Kei smirks, and Tobio's sure there's a lot he could say right now, and he does want to speak to Kei about what happened after the war, but instead all that comes out is a slur of words that make no sense.

 

"Slow down there," Kei sighs, "What are you here for?"

 

"Ah, well, uhm...people from another galaxy crashed their ship in my backyard and I need to get them home so I have to speak to the king." Tobio states, hoping he made more sense that time.

 

Kei laughs at him, "And where are these people?"

 

Tobio motions to Shouyo and the others who quickly come over. "Right here."

 

Kei scans them over, his eyes pausing on Shouyo's orange hair and Koushi's silver locks.

 

"They certainly don't like they're from around here." Kei mumbles.

 

"Can you help us?" Tobio pleads.

 

Kei huffs, "Shut up."

 

"I'll see what I can do."

 

Tobio grins, and almost hugs the blonde man.

 

Kei wanders off to speak with the other guard, yawning as he goes.

 

"He's scary." Shouyo mumbles once Kei's out of earshot.

 

"Yeah, but he means well, and I'm sure he'll be able to help us." Tobio says, wondering why in the world he was standing up for Kei.

 

"I hope so." Koushi murmurs, Sawamura giving his hand a light squeeze.

 

Kei comes back, and Tobio suddenly wonders (seeing Kei walk towards them with his head held high, in his red coat with golden buttons and his name and rank embroidered onto the pocket above his heart) how he ended up being a guard for the king of the country he hates.

 

He remember Kei's face as Tadashi died, he remembers the way he had cried. Tobio wonders if Kei had cried since then, if Kei had ever cried before his death. He wonders how Kei lived, knowing his soulmate was gone and never coming back. Tobio could live never meeting his, but meeting someone only to lose them? It seems like a loss he couldn't bear.

 

"Come with me." Kei mutters, walking towards the palace.

 

Tobio nods and follows, smiling lightly. "Thank you, Kei." He whispers, quiet enough for only Kei to hear.

 

"Yeah, you're welcome." Kei rolls his eyes, but Tobio can see the light pink on his cheeks.

 

(Maybe he just needed something to live for.)

 

___________________________________________________

 

Shouyo Hinata wonders a lot.

 

Why?

 

Why did he exist?

 

What brought him to this galaxy, this planet, this country?

 

What brought him to Tobio Kageyama's backyard?

 

Was it fate?

 

Was your life truly determined from before birth?

 

Why did Tobio have his name on his neck?

 

Shouyo wanted to ask Tobio, he wanted to ask him if the words on his stomach read "Tobio Kageyama", and he wanted someone to tell him if the burning in his stomach meant he was in love.

 

He needed to know if Tobio was his soulmate, if he was somehow lucky enough to have stumbled upon some sort of person that seemed like a human from another time.

 

Tobio did not seem like an "alien", he just seemed like a human from a different infinity.

 

Shouyo wonders how many possibilities exists in all the infinites.

 

Shouyo felt...complete. When he looked at Tobio, he felt whole. He did not regret his existence, and he was grateful.

 

But why?

 

What did having a soulmate even mean?

 

Having someone to share the emptiness with?

 

_"It isn't about falling in love like a princess and prince," Shouyo's mom tells him, kissing his forehead as he cried on her lap, asking why he didn't have a name._

_"It's about finding someone to stay by you till eternity ends."_

_"It's about having someone to tell jokes to, to watch movies with. Someone who you can go on long walks with in silence, someone whose mere presence makes you happy."_

_"It isn't about having a fairytale ending. It's about finding the person who will love you even though you're flawed. Someone who understands you without trying."_

_Shouyo's mother smiles._

_"A soulmate is the person who is your other half."_

_"You will feel complete when you have them."_

 

And Shouyo knows.

 

He knows Tobio Kageyama is his soulmate.

 

 

And somehow, that knowledge makes him feel much, much, lighter.

 

___________________________________________________

_tbc_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP probably only one chapter left for real this time thanks for sticking with this fic and as always thanks for reading


	6. resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are mostly solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH GUESS WHOSE BACK IN LESS THAN A MONTH ME  
> i hope you like this chapter
> 
> hmu and talk haikyuu w/ me <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>

Shouyo laughs as Kei and Tobio bicker, finding it amusing how red Tobio's face gets when he's mad. He wonders how long they've known each other for and, despite the obvious fact that Tobio is put off by Kei's sardonic personality, he feels a pang of jealousy whenever Tobio so much as smiles.

 

They're quietly arguing about what sounds like politics now, Kei claiming that the current parliament was different from those in the past, while Tobio said that no, it was messed up, and always would be.

 

Shouyo finds it hard to fully comprehend what the two are saying, and he falls back, walking beside Koushi and Sawamura.

 

Sawamura raises an eyebrow at the boy and then at Koushi, who just shakes his head with a small knowing smile.

 

Shouyo admires the hall they're walking through, a wide hallway with red carpets and canvases on the walls. There are scenes painted that Shouyo is amazed by, bright lights and stars, mountain ranges lit up by only the constellations. There are a few portraits of who Shouyo assumes is the royal family, there is one of three people; a man dressed in red robes, and a small boy with messy hair sitting on the lap of a woman with black hair and a smile that looks awfully familiar.

 

"We are here," Kei announces, stopping at a set of large doors. The handles look like they're made of gold, and intricate designs cover the door itself. It's made from wood, and Shouyo can pick out familiar items that are carved into it. Animals and nature dominant the carvings, and of course, all the constellations that Shouyo can see when he looks out the castle windows are there. In the very center is what Shouyo guesses is the nation's crest, it is the same symbol that was on Kei's shirt.

 

"Do we just..." Tobio points to the door, "enter?"

 

Kei shrugs, smirking, "Do as you wish, prince." He gives a small nod to the others, sticking his tongue out at Shouyo, before walking back down the hallway.

 

Tobio glares at Kei as he walks away before returning his gaze to the door. He could just walk in there, announce himself as the son of the queen, and a member of their nation's army, but the mere prospect was terrifying.

 

"Tobio?" Shouyo's voice drags him out of his thoughts, "Are we going to go in?"

 

Tobio gulps, "I guess so." Tobio takes a deep breath, glancing at Koushi and Sawamura who both smile and nod reassuringly at him.

 

_Here goes nothing._

 

_______________________________

 

"Ah! Tobio! There you are! The guards announced your arrival. I'm sorry it's such a mess here at the palace, I would have prepared for your arrival had I known you would be coming."

 

Tobio stares dumbly at the king, who is seated in his chair, and the queen, who is beside him, smiling kindly.

 

His mother looks as sweet as ever, her eyes look less tired, and she looks happier than she has in the past.

 

The room is large and circular, with a carpet that leads up to the thrones that the two sit in. On each side of them is a servant, one of them is tall with black hair and angry looking eyes, and the other has a very pretty face, as well as wavy brunette hair and brown eyes that Tobio recognizes.

 

_Hajime and Tooru?_

 

"Psst, Tobio," Shouyo is beside him, elbowing him softly, and Tobio takes a deep breath.

 

"Hello, Your Majesty," Tobio nods to both the king and queen, beginning to bow before he is stopped.

 

"No, no, stand straight, Tobio," The king tells him, shaking his head, "It's been so long since I've seen you."

 

Tobio murmurs something under his breath, and shakes his head before returning his attention to the king, "I apologize,"

 

"I am aware you served in the war a few years ago," The king says with a small smile, "I commend you."

 

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Tobio nods.

 

"You should really call me father," The king says with a sigh.

 

Tobio shakes his head, "With all due respect, you may be married to my mother, but my father has been dead for years."

 

The king sighs, "Very well, I just hope you understand you have always been welcomed here."

 

_How could I ever live in this castle? With my mother who betrayed my father? The ones who encouraged my father to explore the unknown, the ones who were so goddamn curious they died for something that can't be explained?_

 

Tobio bites back his words and shakes his head once more, "I appreciate the offer, but that is not why I am here."

 

"Oh, I see," The king raises an eyebrow, "Why have you come to see me?"

 

"I..." Tobio starts, but he doesn't know where he's going with it.

 

"H-hello!" Shouyo suddenly exclaims, his face flushed and his hands shaking.

 

"Oh, hello, there. What's your name, young man?" The queen asks with a smile, and Tobio cringes, because her voice sounds just like the one that used to tell him stories of the skies and galaxies.

 

"I'm Shouyo Hinata! And I'm not from this galaxy!"

 

The room goes silent before the queen laughs, "Oh my, is that so?"

 

"Yes! My friends and I would like to get back home but we have no idea how!" Shouyo states. Tobio is surprised at Shouyo's abruptness, but also relieved. He wasn't sure how much more he could speak in front of the king and queen.

 

Sawamura and Koushi nod their heads and bow to the two. "We are from Earth, a planet from a neighboring galaxy. We were on a exploration when something went wrong and suddenly we were in Tobio's backyard." Koushi explains.

 

"Hm, Earth, you say?" The king hums, "You do know we ended our exploration program?"

 

Sawamura nods, "We were hoping you may still have a clue."

 

"Well, you are in luck. Although we have ended the explorations, we have continued to do research." The king informs them.

 

"But I thought--" Tobio begins, but is cut off by the king.

 

"We have kept it a secret in fear of a revolt." The king tells him. "We are slowly discovering more about this nearby galaxy."

 

"So, you believe us?" Shouyo asks, eyes glowing.

 

"Yes, yes, I do. Tobio would not bring you here unless this were true, and you most certainly do not look like any being I have seen before." The king chuckles.

 

"Do you think we can go home?" Shouyo asks.

 

"Yes, yes I do."

 

Tobio could feel the energy in the room, Shouyo is smiling brighter than a thousand stars, and Sawamura and Koushi hug, relieved they would see their families once more.

 

"However," the king begins, "it may take a while. First, we need to collect more data from you about this other galaxy, as well as the ship you traveled to reach here. Do you think you could supply us with that?"

 

The trio nods, "Definitely!"

 

"Well then, I guess you will be going home." The king smiles, "Until then, you may stay in the palace, as we will be collecting data to build a vessel."

 

Sawamura nods, "Yes, of course."

 

"Thank you!" Koushi grins, his eyes lit up.

 

Shouyo is grinning as well, and the queen laughs at him.

 

"You three should be on your way. Tooru and Hajime will show you to your rooms." The king informs them, looking to the servants who nod. "The queen and I wish to speak to Tobio."

 

The three nod, looks of concern passing over their faces. They hope nothing they've done will get Tobio in trouble.

 

As they're lead away by the servants, Shouyo catches Tobio's eyes and grins, giving him a thumbs up.

 

Tobio nods at them as they leave and turns to face the king and queen after the doors shut.

 

"Uh, hi."

 

The queen is immediately standing, walking down to Tobio, and pulling him into a hug. "You stupid boy, you never visited or wrote, why would you not even tell me you were going to war? You could have died!"

 

"Mom..." Tobio mumbles, his arms slowly raising and wrapping themselves around her, "Mother, I'm so sorry, I just...I thought...you didn't need me and had this palace and a family and--" Tobio cuts himself off with a sob and suddenly he's crying on his mother's shoulder. He hasn't cried in ages, not since the day he learned of his father's death.

 

"Oh, Tobio, you are my son. I am sorry I abandoned you, but after your father's death I was so lost. I shouldn't have been so weak. I am so sorry for the years you have been alone. I wish I could take them back, but I cannot. Please, Tobio, live in the castle with us. I miss you." His mother holds him tighter, rubbing the back of her son. "I won't leave you again."

 

_"I'm here!"_

 

A small orange boy appears into his thoughts and he shakes his head, "No, mother, I can't. Not right now. Give me time. I have yet to find my soulmate."

 

His mother pulls back, holding her son's head in her hands, "Okay, but after you find your mate, you must come live in the castle with us."

 

"Yes, mother." Tobio sniffles, wiping at his eyes.

 

"I love you, Tobio," His mother kisses his forehead, "I cannot apologize enough."

 

"I forgive you," Tobio finds himself saying.

 

The king rises as well, walking down to where his wife and Tobio stand. "Tobio, I know I am not your father, but I see you as my son. I regret not taking care of you after your father's death. I will do what I can to get your friends back home."

 

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Tobio nods.

 

"Please, call me Ryu." The king smiles.

 

"Okay, thank you, Ryu."

 

"Now, you should meet up with your friends. Keiji will show you to their room." Another servant appears, and Tobio thinks his face is somewhat familiar.

 

"Right this way, Your Highness," Keiji says, leading the young man away.

 

"Tobio, please." Tobio states, nodding to his mother and Ryu as they leave.

 

"As you wish, Tobio,"

 

The doors slam behind them as they exit, but Tobio is not afraid. So many things could have gone wrong, but yet, here he was, walking back to Shouyo and the others with nothing but good news

 

In fact, he couldn't wait to see Shouyo, he's probably jumping up and down and glowing with excitement.

 

Tobio laughs when he imagines  Tooru trying to calm the boy. From what he knew, the servant was quite full of himself, and would not be pleased with the boy's exuberant personality.    

 

Keiji eyes the prince, "You seem happy."

  
And for the first time in a long time, Tobio means it when he says, "I am."

 

_______________________________

_tbc_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two more chapters because i want to do an epilogue and then this fic will be done for real i think next chapter will mostly be fluff and happiness with a hint of angst  
> also no tanaka is not king it totally slipped my mind that his name is also ryu oops  
> thanks for reading!


	7. rotten eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouyo always gets himself into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I DONT EVEN HAVE AN EXCUSE uhfgs a i had little inspiration but i finally wrote this chapter!!! i hope its enough! it kinda feels like a filler chapter but its cute i think. i have the next chapter planned out AND I SWEAR I WILL NOT TAKE TWO MONTHs this time. the next chapter should be the last, but who knows??? i hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> (talk to me:
> 
> <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>
> 
> )

"TOBIO, YOU'RE A PRINCE?!?"   
  
Tobio is immediately pounced on by Shouyo when he enters the room. The boy clings to his back, talking excitedly.  
  
"THAT'S SO COOL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"  
  
Tobio sighs, "My father died when I was young, and my mother remarried to the king."   
  
Koushi shoots Shouyo a glare who proceeds to shut up.  
  
"Anyway, things are looking good. It may take a while for you to get home, seeing as a ship needs to be built, but I believe it will happen." Tobio says, smiling.  
  
"Hurray, Tobio!" Shouyo jumps again, throwing his arms around Tobio's shoulders at an attempt of a hug.   
  
"We don't know how to show how thankful we are," Koushi says.  
  
"You should visit Earth! It'd be so cool if we could connect our galaxies!" Shouyo exclaims, dangling from Tobio's neck.  
  
"That would be wonderful," Daichi agrees.  
  
Tobio sits on a chair, not completely minding the way Shouyo stays on his lap.   
  
Hajime enters the room, clearing his throat, "The king has announced a celebration for Tobio, as well as for new found knowledge."  
  
Shouyo's eyes light up, "A celebration?!"  
  
"He expects you will all attend. It is tomorrow evening in the main hall. I suggest you all get some rest. Tomorrow you may explore the castle, but the day after, we will begin our research."   
  
"Yes, sir!" Koushi salutes and Hajime laughs.  
  
"I'm the servant here," He tells them with a smile. "I expect many people will have questions for you, so it would do you good to head to bed. Tobio, the king has made arrangements for you, unless you'd prefer to stay here for the night?"   
  
Shouyo whines, "Stay, Tobio!"  
  
Daichi hushes him, "Let Tobio do what he wants."  
  
Tobio shrugs, "I will stay here."  
  
"Very well, Keiji and Kotarou will be along soon with a change of clothes. Feel free to use the bathroom to freshen up."  
  
"Thank you!!" Shouyo exclaims as Hajime leaves them. He jumps up out of Tobio's lap and wanders to the bathroom, taking one look and quickly yelling, "OH MY GOD THE BATHTUB IS MADE OF GOLD!"  
  
"Idiot," Tobio mumbles under his breath, the small smile on his face barely visible.  
  
Shouyo has more fun adventuring around their room, finding a closet that he says is larger than his apartment back home, as well as a balcony that has a view of the palace garden.  
  
"What are those flowers?" Shouyo asks, pointing to what looks like white tulips.  
  
"Hm? Those are called stellars. They bloom on nights when the stars are brightest." Tobio smiles at a memory, collecting those flowers and gifting them to his mother. She had thanked him, kissed his cheek, and put them in vase.   
  
"They're really pretty." Shouyo says, smiling. "And those?" He points to yellow ones now, flowers that look like small roses.   
  
"Those are solares. They only bloom once a year."  
  
"Why?"   
  
Tobio shrugs, "I'm not sure. It might have something to do with the moon cycle."  
  
"Uwah..." Shouyo's eyes glow, the stars shine in them, and the moon reflects a pale white.  
  
There's a knock at the door and Tobio turns to see two servants holding robes, one of them has spiky white hair, black roots growing in; the other is the one escorted Tobio to the room, Keiji looks a bit annoyed with the man with him.   
  
"Hi!!" The white haired one exclaims, "Are you guys really from another galaxy??"  
  
Keiji sighs, shaking his head, "Koutarou," he says, his voice stern.  
  
"Ah, sorry, was that rude??" The man, Koutarou, truly looks upset, and worried that what he said may have upset the others.  
  
"No, it's fine! And yes, we are from another galaxy." Koushi responds, smiling.  
  
"Woaah! That's so cool!" Koutarou grins, "Is it really different than here?"  
  
"Mmhmm!!" Shouyo suddenly jumps in front of Koutarou, "The stars aren't this clear! And it's a lot brighter there!!"  
  
"Really?? That's weird! The stars have always been really close!" Koutarou informs him, nodding excitedly.  
  
"It's like I can reach up and grab them!" Shouyo's jumping on his feet, his hair bouncing with him. The orange curls look like a bird nest, and Tobio finds himself amused at the thought.  
  
"Mm!! And the moons are really close too!!" Koutarou grins, giving Shouyo a thumbs up.  
  
"Moons?? There's more than one??"  
  
"Yeah!! There's Lutum, the yellow one, and Caes, the blue one! And the one out right now is Niveus, the white one!" Koutarou explains, nodding along to his own explanation.   
  
"There's a blue moon??"  
  
"Yeah!!"  
  
Keiji rolls his eyes, pulling on Koutarou's shirt to gain his attention, "We should get going, Koutarou."  
  
Koutarou frowns a bit but nods, "Okayy. I'll see you later!!"  
  
Shouyo grins and waves at them as they leave, still bouncing.  
  
"Here." Tobio hands him a red robe, and Shouyo squeaks when he touches it.  
  
"Is this...  
  
VELVET??"  
  


 

_________________________________________

 

  
By the time Tobio steps out of the shower Shouyo is in a baby blue nightgown, one that hangs over his knees.  
  
"This is so weird!" Shouyo pulls at the fabric, "Why am I in a dress?"  
  
Koushi laughs from where he sits in bed, "I think you look cute."  
  
"Why do you and Daichi get pants?" Shouyo puffs out his cheeks and pouts. "Ehh, and Tobio gets pants too??"  
  
Tobio shrugs as he shuffles to his bed, "Don't complain."  
  
Shouyo crosses his arms, "I'm not a little girl!"  
  
"You act like one," Tobio states, climbing under the covers.  
  
"Rude!" Shouyo sticks out his tongue before wandering to his own bed, giggling when he jumps onto it. "It's so plushy and soft!"  
  
Koushi rolls his eyes and smiles, "I'm going to blow out the candle now."  
  
Shouyo nods, burrowing himself deeper into the blanket, "Okay~"  
  
Daichi's quiet snoring takes up the room and before long, Tobio and Koushi fall asleep.  
  
Shouyo's too excited to sleep; he's still fascinated by the fact that he's in another galaxy, and can barely believe it. He remembers the words he saw on the back of Tobio's neck, the kanji for his name was inscribed there and he couldn't forget the way it had looked, or the way Tobio had rubbed it, his eyes dark and cold.   
  
With a huff Shouyo gets up out of bed. He isn't sure what time it is, or whether time even exists in this galaxy. He finds himself walking out into the balcony, staring up at the dim moon and bright stars.  
  
He wonders if the name on him is Tobio's. And what if it isn't? What if it's all a mistake?   
  
Shouyo shakes his head, sighing, "Don't be stupid, Shou, everything will be okay."  
  
He sees a star fall and smiles, "The sky isn't all that different."  
  
He starts counting the stars, one, two, three...twenty, thirty...a hundred, a hundred and one---  
  
"Shouyo?"   
  
Shouyo turns to see a tired looking Tobio standing at the balcony entrance.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Shouyo smiles, his amber eyes glowing dimly, "Looking at the stars."  
  
Tobio yawns, shuffling over to where Shouyo stands. "Why aren't you asleep?"  
  
He shrugs, "Too excited."  
  
Tobio rolls his eyes, "You need to sleep, stupid." When Shouyo doesn't say anything Tobio elbows his side gently, "Shouyo?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
Tobio tilts his head, eyes widening slightly in confusion, "Scared? Of being here?"  
  
Shouyo shakes his head, "No, not really. Sure, it's a little terrifying, but I'm happy too."  
  
"Then why are you scared?" Tobio's voice is soft, kinder than Shouyo thought could be possible.  
  
"I'm scared I'll be alone."  
  
"I'm scared I'll go back home and that I'll never come back here. I'm scared that this galaxy is just a galaxy, that us finding it means nothing. I thought it meant we weren't alone, that there was more life, but now that I know there is, I want to keep looking. The universe is so endless it scares me. I don't want to know how vast it is. It makes me feel small and lonely." Shouyo rambles, his voice shaking.  
  
"Well, you are small."   
  
"Tobio!" Shouyo huffs and elbows him, pouting.  
  
Tobio smiles, small and kind, "And you aren't alone."  
  
Shouyo stares at him, his blue eyes match the dark sky, and his smile is not forced, "You said so yourself. 'I'm here,'"  
  
"Well, Shouyo, I'm here too. Don't worry, you aren't alone." Tobio nods his head as he says this.   
  
Shouyo mumbles something before stepping forward and throwing his arms around Tobio. He has to get on his tip toes to reach around Tobio's neck.  
  
Shouyo's stomach burns, the place where the name lies, and Tobio's neck itches, a pleasing burning sensation.  
  
Tobio freezes before wrapping his own arms around Shouyo. Tobio thinks he smells faintly like the flowers that his mother used to grow in the backyard.  
  
"Thank you, Tobio." Shouyo whispers.  
  
"C'mon, now, go to sleep." Tobio murmurs when they pull apart.  
  
"C-can I sleep in your bed?" Shouyo stutters, his cheeks dusted pink.  
  
Tobio's startled by the question, "U-uh, s-sure."  
  
"T-thank you!" Shouyo squeaks in response.   
  
The bed is large enough so that Tobio can sleep on one side and Shouyo the other. Their backs face each other, and Shouyo is comforted by the warmth radiating off of Tobio's body.   
  
"Goodnight, Tobio,"  
  
"Night, Shouyo."

 

  
_________________________________________

  
  
  
"Look at how cute they are!" Koushi giggles as he slips into a robe given to him by one of the servants.  
  
Daichi rolls his eyes, "Real cute. Now wake them up."  
  
Koushi huffs, "I don't want to."  
  
Tobio's arms are wrapped around Shouyo, and Shouyo's small body snuggly fits into Tobio's. They both smile as they sleep, Shouyo drooling a bit onto the pillow.  
  
"nngh..." Shouyo blinks an amber eye open to see Koushi and Daichi staring at him.  
  
"Ngh?" Shouyo mumbles, wondering what the strange warmth surrounding him is.  
  
"NGH!!" He jumps out of bed, startling the body next to him awake.  
  
Tobio yawns sleepily, running a hand through his hair. "Morning..."  
  
"Morning, sleepy head!" Koushi grins, ruffling Tobio's already messy hair.  
  
Shouyo rubs his eyes as he stands next to Daichi, blushing when he thinks about the compromising position they were found in.  
  
"Me and Koushi are going to wander the castle ourselves. You two stay out of trouble!" Daichi tells them, tying his robe.  
  
Koushi and Daichi leave soon after that, waving the two goodbye as they stroll out of the room.  
  
Shouyo's sitting on the couch now, dressed in proper clothes, a book about the constellations in his hands.  
  
"We should head out," Tobio says as he exits the bathroom, leaning over the couch to read the title of the book Shouyo's reading.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shouyo asks, standing up.  
  
"Wherever. The castle is huge. It'll be home for a while, so we should get used to it."   
  
Shouyo nods, not mentioning how he likes the fact that Tobio said we instead of you.  
  
"But remember, no trouble."  
  
Shouyo nods, "No trouble!"

  
  
_________________________________________

  
  
"YOU!!"  
  
"RUN, TOBIO!"  
  
Tobio would punch Shouyo if it weren't for the fact that they were running from a crazy old women with a soup ladle.  
  
"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TRY IT?"  
  
"IT SMELLED GOOD!!"  
  
Tobio groans turning a corner, Shouyo close behind. They eventually lose her, and find themselves in a secluded part of the castle.   
  
"Where are we...?" Shouyo mumbles.  
  
"You idiot what did I say about causing trouble?" Tobio hisses, catching his breath.  
  
"Oh my god, Tobio,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Shouyo points to the glass double doors at the end of the hallway.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Shouyo takes off and runs through the doors, Tobio groaning and running after him.   
  
When Shouyo opens the door, the two walk through, Shouyo's mouth dropping when they do. "This is..."  
  
Tobio stares in wonder at the clearing in the middle of the castle. It's a large room with no roof, and the sky can be seen clearly. Hundreds of flowers litter the room, blue and red and yellow and black, and Tobio recognizes many of them from his mother's garden. The moon hangs low in the sky and dimly lights the room.  
  
Shouyo blushes when he glances at Tobio's amazed face. Tobio's eyes shine, his skin seems to glow under the light.  
  
"It's amazing." Tobio states.  
  
Shouyo nods, "Mm."  
  
They walk through the garden, Tobio stops them every now and then to name a flower or plant. He tells Shouyo all about their meanings; how the white ones represent love, and the red ones represent loss.

 

“Those ones are stellars, right? And those are solares?” Shouyo asks excitedly.

 

“Hey, you actually listened." Tobio teases, smirking.

 

Shouyo sticks out his tongue and calls Tobio a flower nerd.

  
("You're a nerd!" Was Tobio's comeback.)  
  
They find an small fountain full of strange looking fish, and Tobio tells Shouyo that they're creatures that need water to breathe. Shouyo tells Tobio about fish, and all the sea creatures.  
  
"Dolphins are a lot like humans! You think they'd be like sharks since they live under water, but they're really not!"  
  
Tobio nods along, "Interesting."  
  
They take their time walking through the garden, neither of them minding the occasional silence. Shouyo didn't feel the need to speak, and Tobio enjoyed the comfortable quiet.   
  
"I think the celebration starts soon," Tobio says, checking the strange device on his wrist. It had numbers carved onto wood and a piece of string that moved to show the hour of day.  
  
Shouyo nods, "We should head back, then."  
  
Tobio sighs, "Mm."  
  
Shouyo nudges his shoulder, "We can come back here another time, mmkay?"  
  
Tobio nods, "Yeah."  
  
Shouyo hesitates before taking Tobio's hand and giving it a squeeze, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Tobio tenses up, but relaxes after a moment, "I know."  
  
Shouyo smiles before releasing Tobio's hand, "Last one to the room is a rotten egg!"  
  
And before Tobio can even ask what a rotten egg is, Shouyo is off, running through the garden.  
  
Tobio rolls his sleeves up before chasing after him, "I won't dare be this 'rotten egg'!"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	8. everything will be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would count the stars so often," Shouyo mumbles, lifting a hand to point at the sky, "One, two, three..." Shouyo laughs lightly, "The highest I ever got to was five hundred and twenty two."
> 
> Shouyo is surprised when he feels a cool hand on his, guiding his finger to point to a different part of the sky. "I could never count much higher." Tobio smiles softly, and Shouyo feels something in his chest burst, 
> 
> "But I think that's because the stars are infinite."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohoho has it really been this long  
> i could come up with a gazillion excuses but the point is im here now and the chapter is updated and everything is okay

Shouyo stares at Tobio and the man grimaces, feeling self conscious, "What do you want?"  
  
Shouyo huffs, "N-nothing!"  
  
Tobio adjusts the golden robes hanging around his shoulders and Shouyo goes about his own preparations.  
  
The race to the room had ended in a tie according to Koushi, though Shouyo and Tobio both argued that they had won.   
  
"These are a little big," Shouyo mumbles, the sleeves of his red robes too large for his small arms.  
  
Shouyo hears a snicker and looks up to see Kei standing at the door, beside a tall man with black hair that sticks out in every direction.  
  
"What do you want?" Shouyo huffed, sticking out his tongue. He rolls up the sleeves only to have them fall down again. "Tobioooo," Shouyo complains, waddling over to the taller boy, sticking out his sleeves.  
  
Tobio sighs, adjusting Shouyo's sleeves, "There, idiot."  
  
Shouyo grins, his amber eyes twinkling, "Thanks, Tobio!!"  
  
"Whatever, dumbass," Tobio mutters, messing up Shouyo's hair before walking towards the blonde at the door.  
  
Shouyo can feel his face heat up, and his stomach stings slightly. His heart thrums, beating quickly but quietly in his chest.   
  
"Coming, shorty?" The tall dark haired man says. His voice is deep and unhurried, and his eyes remind Shouyo of his friend Kenma's pet cat.   
  
Shouyo wonders how Kenma's doing.  
  
He is vaguely aware of the fact that time is relative, and that for all he knows, a thousand years could have passed on Earth by now, but still, he hopes that somehow he'll see Kenma again. He wants to see all of his friends on Earth, and he bets they would love this galaxy. He can imagine Nishinoya and Tanaka's amazed looks of disbelief, and he thinks that Asahi would fall in love with all the different flowers. Shouyo smiles at the thought of Lev pestering Yaku about the different colored moons. He misses his sister, and he thinks she would be astounded by the sky and endless starlight. He finds himself wishing Tobio could meet all of them too. He has a feeling they would all like him.  
  
"Shou?"  
  
Tobio's voice snaps Shouyo out of his thoughts, "Hah?"  
  
The taller one shakes his head slightly. "Nevermind."  
  
Shouyo scrunches his nose "What---"  
  
"Who did the King invite?" Tobio asks abruptly, earning him an annoyed look from Shouyo.   
  
"The whole kingdom," The cat man, Kuroo, says.   
  
"Woaaah, that's like, a lot of people!!" Shouyo stretches his arms out in a display to show how many a lot was.  
  
Kei snorts, "Obviously."  
  
Shouyo sticks out his tongue, "Why are you such a jerk?!!"  
  
Kuroo laughs, "He was born that way, shorty."  
  
"Shut up, Tetsu."   
  
Kuroo ruffles Kei's hair affectionately, smiling, "Sorry, buddy."  
  
Kei sighs, shaking his head to get Kuroo's hand off.   
  
"Rude." Kuroo huffs, pouting.  
  
Kei ignores the man and they enter the great hall.  Shouyo thinks it looks a lot like the room they were in earlier, except larger, much larger. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling, streams of gold run along the walls, and the red curtains are pulled back, so the entire kingdom can be seen through the windows. Small tables litter the room, various foods on them, and people walk around, quiet chatter filling up the room. The King and Queen sit at the front, an empty throne on the King's left.

Tobio sees them and tries to avoid eye contact but the Queen spots him and gestures at him to come over. Shouyo watches Tobio's eyes darken, so he gives him a nudge and an encouraging smile, "You should go."

Tobio opens his mouth to say something but then quickly closes it. "Right."  
  
Kei and Kuroo had disappeared as soon as they'd entered the hall, but Shouyo spots Koushi in his silver robes and Daichi in his gold ones, and walks over to them.  
  
"Shou!" Koushi exclaims, ruffling the shorter man's hair.   
  
"You clean up nicely." Daichi says, chuckling.   
  
Shouyo pouts, "What does that mean--"  
  
"Where's Tobio?" Koushi asks, gently flicking Daichi on the arm and giving him a look that screams “don’t insult our son”.   
  
Shouyo points, "With the King and Queen."  
  
Koushi smiles, "What are the chances we land in the backyard of a Prince."  
  
Daichi chuckles, "What are the chances that we survived all that."  
  
"I'm grateful," Koushi smiles, the corner of his eyes crinkling.   
  
Shouyo nods, "I like it here. Everything is prettier here than it is on Earth."  
  
Daichi raises an eyebrow in concern, "But Shou, you know we have to go home, so try not to get too attached to anything.  
  
 _or anyone_ , he doesn't say.  
  
Shouyo's eyes drop, the bright amber turning dark, and he frowns, "Mm."  
  
Koushi glares at Daichi, "Don't listen to him, Shou. We'll be here for a while, and even when we go back, we'll be able to come here again, I'm sure people on Earth will be eager to hear about this galaxy."  
  
Shouyo's amber eyes reignite, and he nods excitedly, "Mm, and then we can travel between the galaxies and Tobio can see Earth too!!"   
  
Koushi smiles, "Yup! So, have fun, Shou, okay?"    
  
Shouyo nods, "Mm!", before wandering off to eat food and answer the questions many of the people from this galaxy have to ask.  
  
Daichi sighs as he bounces away, "You know, nothing is certain."  
  
"No need to break his heart anymore than it already is," Koushi says, taking a sip of whatever was in his glass, and then makes a face at the taste.  
  
"Beside, didn't you see it?" Koushi grins, "The name on Tobio's neck?"  
  
Daichi shakes his head, "No, when did you---"  
  
Koushi laughs lightly, "It doesn't matter Daichi. Shou's finally found the person he thought didn't exist."  
  
"You care about him a lot," Daichi says, smiling.   
  
"Of course I do! He's like our son, Daichi!" Daichi laughs at that.  
  
"Yeah, you're a lot like a mom," Daichi states, "The way you're always looking after everyone."  
  
"Well that makes you a dad, right?" Koushi smiles, making Daichi blush, "And you know, you take care of me a lot too."   
  
Daichi smiles, and even after twenty four years, Daichi's smile still makes Koushi’s heart race, no longer with nerves, but with excitement, with joy and happiness, that smile never fails to make him feel complete, "Thanks, Koushi."  
  
Koushi grins, and Daichi restrains himself from kissing the place where his eyes crinkle.   
  
A tall man with wavy brunette hair, Koushi recalls his name being Tooru, and a slightly shorter man, Hajime, appear before them.  
  
"Hello," Koushi says, smiling at the two.  
  
"You really are pretty," Tooru states, poking Koushi's face. "Not as pretty as me, of course, but pretty nonetheless."   
  
Koushi eyes widen with surprise and Hajime sighs, "I--"  
  
Koushi waves his hand, the shock on his face replaced by a smile, "Don't apologize. It's nice to meet you, Tooru, right? And Hajime?"  
  
The two nod and shake his hand, Tooru's grip a little tight.  
  
Daichi nods his head, "Daichi, nice to meet you."  
  
Tooru eyes Daichi's arms and mumbles something about them not being as muscular as 'Iwa-chan's'.  
  
Hajime looks like he has something really wants to ask, and he opens his mouth about to say something before shutting it.  
  
"Iwa-chan wants to know what Earth is like," Tooru states monotonously, checking his nails to see if there’re any chips. He had just gotten them done a week ago, and was glad to see them still in good condition.  
  
"Tooru--!!"  
  
Koushi laughs, "Earth is, well..."  
  
Daichi and Koushi do their best to describe their home, talking about the sun and creatures. They find out that both galaxies have soulmates, and that Tooru and Hajime have each other's names. Tooru is surprised to see that neither Daichi or Suga have names.  
  
"It's slightly flawed," Daichi says, "some are born without them, some are born with the wrong one, and some are born in different languages."   
  
Tooru nods, "Tobio's name is like that."  
  
"I hope he meets someone," Hajime states, "he's always been alone."   
  
Koushi smiles a little knowingly, "I have a feeling he'll be just fine."  
  
  


________________________________________

  
  
Tobio takes the seat next to the King after much persuasion from his mother. The throne seems much too large for him, and the room looks strange from this angle. He spots Shouyo talking animatedly with the servant from before, Koutarou, the one with white spiky hair. Keiji stands beside them, laughing every so often at something one of the two says.   
  
Tobio gulps when the King claps his hands and the room goes silent.  
  
"Good evening!” he begins.“I thank all of you for joining me tonight for this wonderful celebration."  
  
"Prince Tobio has returned to the kingdom! Along with a few friends," The King chuckles and Tobio feels his face warm.   
  
"We would like to officially announce the reinstatement of our Galaxy Exploration program! We give our most sincere thanks to the three people who have travelled far from their homes." The King gestures at Koushi and Daichi who wave, and Shouyo, who jumps up and down with a grin.

"We hope that in the near future, they will be able to return to their galaxy, and perhaps we will get our first glimpse at life in our neighboring galaxy. For now, safety is our priority. We have lost lives in the past, but it will not happen again. We are gathered here to celebrate the return of Tobio, as well as the rekindling of the effort to travel through space. We hope that all of you will support us in our efforts." Worried looks pass through the audience, along with some hushed protests, as well as a handful of cheers from those who had long wanted the research to continue. The King dismisses the noise with a small wave of his hand, "I believe it is comforting to know that we are not alone in this world, and we hope that before long, we will be able to greet those who exist with us. Once more, thank you, and I hope you all have a truly wonderful evening."  
  
The room is filled with clapping and the King smiles at the people. Tobio eyes him, but he simply smiles back. Before long, voices fill the room again, and Tobio sighs with relief.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Tobio." His mother says, smiling kindly at him.   
  
"Mm." Tobio mumbles, staring at his hands in his lap.  
  
"Don't fret, Tobio," The king says, "everything will be okay."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tobio asks quietly.  
  
"Believe me, Tobio." He says, "You are still young and the universe is endless. It only makes sense that somehow, it will be okay."  
  
Tobio nods, finding some sort of calm in the words the king says.   
  
"Go on, enjoy the party," His mother says, smiling.   
  
"Okay," Tobio stands, taking a small breath before walking down the steps and being greeted by many royals from other kingdoms. He sees Shouyo, and they briefly make eye contact. Shouyo grins at him and at something in Tobio's heart tingles.  
  
For some reason, when Shouyo smiled like that, it made Tobio think that yes, of course, everything was going to be okay.  

  
  


________________________________________

  
  
After talking to a girl with long black hair and glasses, Tobio makes his way outside, glad that no one stops him. He takes a few deep breaths, leaning on the balcony. The sky is bright tonight, there is no moon, and the only light comes from the stars.   
  
"Needed some air?"  
  
Tobio looks to his right to see Shouyo, his hair ruffling lightly in the breeze.   
  
"Something like that," Tobio murmurs, returning his gaze to the sky.  
  
Shouyo hums to himself, "Everyone inside seems drunk."  
  
"You were talking to Bokuto and Keiji, right?"  
  
Shouyo nods, grinning, "They looked a little tipsy to me."  
  
Tobio chuckles, "Of course."  
  
Shouyo stares up at the man, his black bangs flutter in the quiet wind. His hair looks soft to Shouyo, like black downy feathers or satin sheets. His eyes--that remind him of the night sky, deep and dark and blue--have thousands of stars shimmering in them, shining constellations and some sort of infinity. His lips are pale, and the ends of them are turned up the slightest bit.  
  
Shouyo finds him breath-taking.  
  
Tobio glances down to see Shouyo staring up at him, a ridiculously sincere smile on his face.   
  
"I used to think I would always be alone," Shouyo says, glancing back up to the stars.   
  
"I would count the stars so often," Shouyo mumbles, lifting a hand to point at the sky, "One, two, three..." Shouyo laughs lightly, "The highest I ever got to was five hundred and twenty two."  
  
Shouyo is surprised when he feels a cool hand on his, guiding his finger to point to a different part of the sky. "I could never count much higher." Tobio smiles softly, and Shouyo feels something in his chest burst, "But I think that's because the stars are infinite."  
  
Shouyo grins, his ambers eyes fill Tobio with an unfamiliar warmth, but he finds it comforting, and he welcomes it.  "Tobio, you're a romantic."  
  
Tobio grumbles, but doesn't let go of Shouyo's hand. Instead he points to more stars, and names the constellations, laughing whenever Shouyo tries to repeat a name back to him.  
  
"Hey! When you come to Earth, and I show you all of our constellations, well, I'll be laughing then!" Shouyo huffs, pouting.  
  
Tobio snorts, "I won't mess up the names."  
  
"We'll see about that," Shouyo says, puffing out his cheeks.  
  
Tobio thinks he looks cute like that, cheeks dusted with stardust and the color pink.   
  
"Shouyo?"  
  
The orange haired man is startled by the change in tone of Tobio's voice. "Yeah, Tobio?"  
  
Tobio smiles, "Thank you."  
  
Shouyo blushes, "E-eh, for what?"  
  
Tobio's cold fingers trace Shouyo's face, "Everything."  
  
And then there's a pair of soft lips on his. They taste like strawberry and the sky and the cold air but it fills Shouyo with the same feeling he gets when he sees a shooting star or the warmth he feels when he sits beside a fire in the wintertime.   
  
Tobio thinks Shouyo taste like a star, if that thing called the Sun really exists, Shouyo must be it. He's warm to the touch, and he doesn't flinch when Tobio's fingers trail along his neck.   
  
Shouyo reaches and locks his hands behind Tobio's neck, relishing in the warmth and fire he feels inside of him. This must be it, he thinks. What his mother talked about all those years ago.   
  
Shouyo takes one of Tobio's hands and lifts up his shirt, tracing the name on his abdomen with Tobio's finger.   
  
"It's---my name." Tobio mumbles, staring at the jumbled mess that Shouyo had believed to be a curse his entire life until this moment. The look in Tobio eyes, warm and kind and yearning, makes Shouyo feel whole for the first time in a decade.  
  
Shouyo smiles, his eyes looking like they could spill over any minute, "Tobio."  
  
Shouyo raises his own hand and touches the back of Tobio's neck. "Shouyo Hinata."  
  
"The Sun?"  
  
Shouyo giggles, "Something like that."  
  
Tobio brushes back Shouyo's bangs and places a small kiss on his forehead, "I finally found you."  
  
Shouyo whimpers, "I thought I'd..." He looks to the floor, tears falling out. "I thought I'd never..."  
  
Tobio ruffles the shorter man's hair, and Shouyo looks up to see him looking off to the side, a blush creeping up on his face. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I? And I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Tobio!!" Shouyo throws his arms around the man, who lets out a surprised grunt before slowly returning the hug.  
  
"With me here, you're invincible." Tobio murmurs.

  
Shouyo nods, letting the tears drip from his eyes. Tobio doesn’t wipe them away, and he lets the other cry into his shoulder, not minding the way his small hands made their way through his hair. Tobio soon realizes he’s crying as well, and he holds onto Shouyo tightly, the other holding him back. Before long, they’re both laughing, tears streaming down their faces and out of breath as they grin, because finally, everything was going to be okay.  
  
Shouyo was millions of light years away from the place he came from, but here he was, in this strange galaxy, on a strange planet, in Tobio's arms, and he had never felt more at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is rlly sudden ik theres gonna be an epilogue uwah im so close to finishing this fic im also not making any promises on when the epilogue will be up because last time i said i wouldnt take two months and i took more than two months oops thank u for everyone who has stuck with this story i am very grateful for all of u tysm for reading!! 
> 
> talk to me @  <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>


	9. endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange,  
> how we are galaxies apart,  
> but still exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w ow i cant believe its over im proud of this fic i feel like i've come rlly far in the past few months and ihope im gonna go further thank u everyone for reading this mess and i hope u like this last chapter :)

Shouyo has grown to love the way he wakes up in Tobio’s arms. There are never rays of sunshine pouring through the windows, but sometimes the moon’s light falls on them, and Shouyo opens his eyes to see Tobio, no wrinkles in his brows, just a soft smile on his face; the light making his dark blue hair shimmer like the stars outside.

 

Tobio has grown accustomed to Shouyo waking up first. He doesn’t mind it, except for how it’s slightly embarrassing to see Shouyo smiling like _that_ , soft and kind, his eyes full of wonder, like he’s amazed that Tobio exists, that Tobio is right there in front of him.

 

The night a year ago was a blur, Tobio remembers crying and laughing, he had been prepared to spend his entire life alone, but somehow Shouyo was real, Shouyo was here now, Shouyo existed, Shouyo promised he would never leave.

 

Tobio is amazed at all the new things he’s experienced since Shouyo arrived. More than just love, Tobio has felt alive, he feels like he truly exists. He has felt warmth, he has felt anger and irritation, friendship that he forgot he was capable of. Shouyo has reminded him that he isn’t alone, he shows him that he never really was. Kei reminds him too, and Tooru and Hajime, his mother and the King. Tobio realizes that everyone has different ways of showing affection, Kei’s sneers and Tooru’s teasing, his mother’s doting and the King’s light jokes, and that amazes him; to see how people can be when they feel something real. Once he told Shouyo how he saved him, and Shouyo had nearly slapped him, saying that people don’t save people, people save themselves.

 

(Tobio thinks Shouyo is the most amazing person he’s ever met.)

 

Granted, he also finds Shouyo extremely aggravating and obnoxious, but his heart can’t help but thrum against his wrist when Shouyo rest his head on his chest, quietly mumbling how peaceful Tobio’s heartbeat is. Tobio wonders if the only reason he feels this way is because of the name on his neck, but then he thinks that even if it wasn’t there, he still would have fallen in love with the boy named Shouyo Hinata. He wonders what his life would have been like if they were from the same galaxy, and Shouyo asks him that one day. Tobio tells him that he has no idea, but Shouyo says that they would’ve been best friends.

 

Shouyo thinks Tobio is a bully, he’s always calling him an idiot and stupid, but still, he finds tenderness in the way Tobio holds him close when he can’t sleep at night, and sometimes he can’t believe someone like Tobio exists. Shouyo knows that Tobio isn’t someone who can get his emotions across very clearly, and Tobio struggles to tell Shouyo how he feels, and sometimes he’s angered but how he can’t say how he feels. But Shouyo understands, and Tobio is always grateful.

 

Shouyo has finally mastered the different halls and rooms of the castle, with plenty of aid from the others living there. Koutarou loves to hear Shouyo’s stories about Earth, and Shouyo loves to hear stories about this galaxy. He learns more about the skies and different moons and constellations, and soon enough he can properly say all their names.  

 

Tobio’s mother loves Shouyo, she thinks he’s adorable and hilarious, and always emabrasses Tobio in front of him, but Tobio finds that he doesn’t mind it, despite the way Shouyo teases him when he blushes. (No, he doesn’t mind that either, even if he calls Shouyo an idiot when he teases him.) Tobio thinks everyone loves Shouyo, he’s bright and he shines, but when Tobio tells hims that, he just sputters in embarrassment, telling Tobio that he’s much brighter, like all the moons in the galaxy.

 

Months turn to weeks, and weeks into days, and gradually, Shouyo and the others prepare for their return to Earth. Tobio is reluctant to have them go, he voices his concerns, “It’s not safe”, and “we should wait till they run more tests.” But Shouyo would shake his head with a smile, saying “It’s my home” and “I’ll be back”.  

 

They say their goodbyes, Koushi and Daichi giving everyone handshakes and hugs. Koushi ruffles Tobio and Kei’s hair, telling them to say out of trouble. Koutarou is on the verge of tears, and Keiji reassures him that they’ll back soon enough. Koutarou tells them to bring back something from Earth when they returns, like the sun, and Daichi laughs, saying that they’ll do their best.

 

When it comes time, Tobio takes Shouyo’s hands in his, staring at the ground. “I’ll be back soon, okay?” Shouyo wraps his arms around Tobio murmurs into his shoulder. Tobio nods, holding Shouyo closely, biting his cheek.

 

“Be safe,” Tobio mutters, inhaling the comforting scent of Shouyo's hair, not wanting to let him go yet. They had only had a year, and it wasn’t enough.  

 

“Shou,” Koushi’s voice is gentle, and Shouyo nods, reluctantly letting go of Tobio.  

 

Tobio nods as Shouyo slowly walks towards the ship, looking back often, and Tobio can see tears forming in his eyes. Tobio hates it when Shouyo cries, but he still thinks he’s beautiful, because even when the tears fall out of his eyes the fire doesn’t go out. Shouyo stands at the entrance to the ship, Koushi and Daichi beside him. They all wave, and Shouyo takes a deep breath before exclaiming, ‘“WE’LL BE BACK SOON!!!” The crowd chuckles, nodding and waving as the three enter the ship. Shouyo turns around one more time to mouth the words “I love you” to Tobio, who mouths the same back, before disappearing into the craft.

 

Kei elbows Tobio’s side, “It’s going to be awfully quiet without him here.”

 

Tobio nods, smiling slightly, “He’ll be back soon.”

 

Kei smirks, “God, you’re so in love it’s disgusting.”

 

An arm drops over Kei’s shoulder, “Aww, Tsukki, don’t be mean~”

 

Kei scoffs, flicking the dark haired man. Kuroo makes no effort to move and Kei sighs, turning away and walking towards the others. Kuroo chuckles and follows after him, hands in his pockets.

 

Tobio notes the way Kei smiles when Kuroo wraps an arm around his waist and kisses his cheek. He’s glad that Kei has been able to move on from whatever was in the past. He wonders if Kei still visits Tadashi's grave, and he thinks that he would like to go visit it with him sometime.

 

The craft lifts off, and Tobio watches as it flies away. He feels something in his chest ache. but he shakes it off. Shouyo would be back.

 

Hajime walks up beside him and messes up his hair, smiling, “Wanna get drinks with me and Tooru?”

 

“I wanna come too!” Koutarou exclaims.

 

“Me and Tsukki are in,” Kuroo grins.

 

“Don’t call me that,” Kei grumbles.

 

“Sure.” Tobio smiles, he wasn’t alone, he never really was.

 

He’s glad he can see that now.

 

///

 

“Koushi!! I can see Earth!” Shouyo exclaims, pointing towards the blue planet.

 

Koushi nods, “Okay, are we ready?”

 

“All good here,” Daichi states, adjusting a few dials on the dashboard.

 

“All the mechanics are in place! We’re clear!” Shouyo exclaims, giving Koushi a thumbs up.

 

“Okay, get in your seats, it’s going to be bumpy!” Koushi does a few final adjustments before strapping himself into a seat. Daichi takes his hand, and Shouyo grins at them.

 

“We’re almost home,” Shouyo states, smiling.

 

The other two nod, grinning back at him.

 

///

  
  


They had planned to land somewhere in Japan, and the coordinates for their landing were the village where Shouyo had lived with his sister and grandparents. Thankfully, they land in a field near a small town, and the ship remains intact. When they arrive in the village the first thing Shouyo asks is what years it is. An older woman laughs as the question, but tells them the year, as well as the date. Shouyo breathes a sigh of relief, only a year had passed on Earth.

 

It’s when Shouyo hears a soft voice call him, barely loud enough for him to hear, and then louder, when he whips his head around to see his little sister. It had been ten--eleven by now--years, and she had grown up. Her orange hair reaches her shoulder, and she has black rimmed glasses.

 

“Nii-san!!!” She runs towards him, jumping and knocking him over, “Nii-san!” Her tears fall and mix with Shouyo’s own salty ones. She slaps him too, once on the cheek, before punching him in the gut, hard and then softer and softer until Shouyo has his arms wrapped around her and she’s sobbing into his chest, “I thought you died. Eleven years and nothing?”

 

Shouyo runs a hand through his sister’s hair, mumbling, “I’m sorry. How are pops and nan?”

 

“Dead.”

 

Shouyo takes a deep breath. He supposes things have to change.

 

“When?”

 

Natsu wipes at her eyes with her sleeve, “Three years ago, both of them.”

 

“And what have you been doing?” Shouyo asks.

 

“I took over the restaraunt, stupid, with Ren.” She smiles when she says her soulmate’s name.

 

Shouyo smiles, “How’s he doing?”

 

“Just dandy,” Natsu huffs, soon getting over the initial excitement of seeing her older brother, “You have a lot of explaining to do, Nii-san.”

 

Shouyo gulps, “I thought you’d say that.”

 

///

 

Koushi informs them that the first thing they should do is inform the Japanese government, but Shouyo argues that they should return to the states to let NASA know that they had survived, as well as convince them to consider transportation between the two galaxies. Koushi is surprised at Shouyo’s reasonableness, but they report to their government first. It takes a lot of convincing, as well as many phones calls, and the three have to wait a week before can get on a plane to America.

 

Natsu lets them stay with her and Ren until the time comes, amazed at all her brother’s stories, only half believing most of it.

 

“So, why did you leave?” She asks one night as they sit on the porch, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands.

 

“I think I wanted to find myself.” Shouyo tells her, staring up into the sky.

 

“And did you?” Natsu glances at her brother, smiling at the look on his face, peaceful and glowing, like the big brother she knew all those years ago.

 

“Yeah,” Shouyo grins, bright like the sun, “I did.”

 

///

_“So there’s another galaxy?”_

_“Are aliens real?”_

_“Will the government tell us more about this other galaxy?”_

_“How different is it from here?”_

Shouyo stares at all the faces, microphones in their hands, cameras recording, all eyes on him.

 

“It’s like,”

 

He waves his hands around, trying to find the right words for the galaxy that he fell in love with,

 

“a place full of starlight and warmth.”

 

///

 

Shouyo Hinata takes a deep breath as he boards the ship, a recreation of the one he came here on. There’re more people with him this, there’s a higher guarantee of success, a more definite location for them to land. This time, when they lift off, Shouyo watches as they leave Earth, as oceans become blue blurs and mountains become dots on a round surface. He thinks it’s strange, how he calls this place home, but really, he can’t feel like that without the dark haired and starry eyed man by his side.

 

Space is black and endless, but soon there’s that same light, those same stars, and they’re all holding on tightly, and Shouyo is smiling, they’re all smiling, because who wouldn’t? When the universe is so endless, and the galaxies are infinite.

 

///

  
  


Every night Tobio sits outside, watching the skies, looking for some sort of light. He counts the stars, smiling at the constellations that remind him of Shouyo.

 

Some nights Kei will sit with him, and they don’t speak, just sit in the silence, waiting. Tobio always wants to says thank you--he’s regretted not saying it the day Kei had left him at Tadashi’s grave for years-- and when one day it slips out, Kei looks a little surprised, but just shakes his head and asks “For what?” and Tobio can’t find the words to explain his gratefulness of having Kei there, of having everyone, so he just stares at Kei blankly. And Kei understands, so he just messes up Tobio’s hair and uncharacteristically laughs warmly, calling him an idiot.

 

Kuroo joins them some nights, flirting with Kei endlessly. Kuroo finds joy when Tobio smiles at their antics. Kuroo knows Tobio isn’t nearly as cold as he was before Shouyo’s arrival, but he understands he wants to be alone at times, but Kuroo tells him it isn’t good to think too much, but Tobio tells him that when he’s by himself, he thinks just enough. So they leave Tobio to his own devices some nights, when the sky is too vast to contain Tobio’s questions, and Tobio just needs to be alone, to ask the stars and moon things no one else could answer.

 

The night the lights flash is one when he’s alone, and he has to squint to make sure he isn’t seeing things. Sure enough, there’s a ship, and it’s coming closer and closer, and Tobio has to run out of the way so it doesn’t run him down. There’s no loud crash like the time they landed in Tobio’s yard, and the craft lands softly, kissing the cold ground.

 

Tobio swallows, watching as the door falls open. There’s a flash of orange before Tobio realizes that it’s Shouyo, his Shouyo, and the man jumps on him, knocking him over.

 

“How are you always where we happen to land??” Shouyo laughs, and Tobio grins, a familiar warmth running through him.

 

“Shou, give Tobio some space!” Tobio smiles at the sound of Koushi’s voice.

 

Shouyo grumbles but gets off the man, offering a hand. Tobio takes it and stands, “You’re back.”

 

“I said we would be.” Shouyo grins. Daichi and Koushi both give Tobio a hug. A shorter man with black hair with blonde ends and a tall silver haired man with cat-like eyes are with them.

 

“This is Kenma! And Lev!”

 

Tobio glances at Lev, surprised that he fit in the aircraft.

  
“Our superior said we couldn't go alone this time and they were the only two willing to come,” Daichi informs.

 

“Woahh! Kenma, look at all the stars!!” The silver haired man points to the sky excitedly. The shorter man nods, a small smile on his face.

 

“I’m back, Tobio.” Shouyo says, and suddenly it’s just the two of them, alone under the millions upon billions of stars, and Shouyo is reaching up and Tobio is bending down, until their lips meet, soft and gentle, like it’s been an eternity since they’ve been doing this.

 

“You’re back.” Tobio repeats, mumbling into Shouyo's hair, "you're back."

 

///

 

It doesn’t take long to fall back into a schedule; the daily reports to Earth and to the King, and endless hours spent in the gardens and the city, full of wonder. All of them are welcome in the castle, and soon it’s like they’re all one family, and Shouyo loves it.

 

And one night, maybe three months after they have returned, Shouyo turns to Tobio as they sit outside, watching the moon sit low in the sky with the stars, 

 

“Hey, Tobio?”

 

“Mm?” Tobio murmurs, yawning.

 

“Are you ready to see the sun?” Shouyo asks, because in four more months they would go back to Earth, and he would get to show Toibo all the beautiful things that exist in his own galaxy, like that giant star that Tobio was always so curious about.

  
Tobio smiles and shakes his head a little, leaning towards Shouyo and kissing him softly, a twinkle in his eyes, 

 

“I think I already have.”

 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> talk to me <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/> :)


End file.
